Subterfuge
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca's been dating Chloe for a month but the redhead isn't who Beca thinks she is.
1. The Deception

**The Deception**

Chloe Beale was lying in her girlfriend's bed waiting for the brunette to be in a deep sleep. Once Beca's breathing evened out, she placed a small kiss on her shoulder before slowly getting out of bed. She grabbed the silk robe that was hanging from the doorknob of the closet before slipping it on and leaving the room. Chloe stood at the doorway and stared at Beca for a few seconds just to ensure that she was asleep before making her way to the basement where Beca spent most of her time.

Once in the basement, Chloe flipped the light on and glanced around. This was her first time being alone in the space. She was actually surprised the door wasn't kept locked. The basement was Beca's favorite part of her home. The brunette was a deejay at the popular club she owned and spent a good deal making mixes in her basement.

Chloe made her way over to Beca's desk and began to look through everything on it. Notepads, CD cases, books. She left nothing untouched. She sat down on Beca's swivel chair and pulled open one of the desk drawers. She saw a planner and quickly pulled it out. She was surprised the brunette had one. Beca wasn't the organized type.

Opening the planner, Chloe found most of the things written in it had to do with work. She continued to flip through the pages smiling when she saw a heart by her birthday. She placed the planner back in the drawer exactly how she found it before rifling through the others. Chloe heard a creak in the floorboard above her and quickly stood up to leave the basement. Once upstairs, she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Chlo?" Beca entered the kitchen and found the redhead leaning against the kitchen counter. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Chloe finished her water and set it down in the sink. "What are you doing up?"

"Your phone woke me." Beca held up Chloe's phone. "Aubrey called. Twice."

_Shit. _Chloe smiled and moved until she was standing in Beca's space. She leaned forward and kissed the brunette before taking her phone. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Beca asked.

"Overthink things. Aubrey's just a friend."

Beca shrugged. "I wasn't worried about it."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe said, not believing her girlfriend.

"So, is Aubrey like a work friend or…"

Chloe grinned. "She's my best friend. The one I work with. I've mentioned her before. "

Beca couldn't remember ever hearing about an Aubrey. "I guess I forgot," she sighed.

"I'll introduce you guys sometime. She knows all about you. I just like having you to myself for now."

Beca smirked and leaned forward, kissing Chloe along her neck. "Let's go back to bed."

"I have to call Aubrey back," Chloe said as she unlocked her phone.

"Call her back at a decent hour." Beca undid the tie on Chloe's robe before trailing her hands up the redhead's stomach.

"Behave," Chloe warned as she waited for Aubrey to answer her phone.

Beca got down on her knees and began to place kisses on Chloe's stomach.

"It's about damn time," Aubrey huffed into her phone.

"Hey, Bree. Sorry I missed your call." Chloe laced her fingers through Beca's hair as the brunette nipped at her stomach. "It's pretty late."

"Is she with you?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I meant to call earlier," Chloe said, trying to ignore what Beca was doing to her.

"Can you get away from her?" Aubrey asked.

"No, don't worry about it. What's up?"

"We need to touch base," Aubrey said. "When can you get away?"

"I know we need to figure out that project but can it be later? And don't forget that Gina's son is turning six tomorrow. I'll have to run out and get him something."

"Six tomorrow morning at the park. Got it," Aubrey confirmed.

"And text me next time. You know I hate talking on the phone," Chloe added.

"They wanted me to verify that you were still alive. You've been M.I.A these last few days. Not getting too comfortable, I hope."

"I went on a trip with Beca. I didn't get service where we were."

Chloe bit her bottom lip and focused on breathing normally as Beca spread her lips and blew lightly on her clit.

Aubrey sighed from irritation. "You can't just pick-up and leave without telling me these things."

"Noted. I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe quickly ended the call and let out a moan as Beca's skilled tongue pressed into her. "Fuck." Beca smirked and stood up, frustrating Chloe. "Don't be a tease."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Beca kissed Chloe and pulled away after a few seconds. "Come on. I'm going to put you to bed," she winked before pulling her girlfriend out of the kitchen.

* * *

The following morning, Chloe was out jogging when she stopped by a bench to sit down for a breather. She was only there for a few minutes when someone sat down on the opposite side of the bench.

"A three-day trip to a remote location with the daughter of an organized crime boss. Do I need to list the reasons why that was a stupid idea?"

"It was impromptu," Chloe replied, staring straight ahead. "I'm just doing my job, Aubrey."

"I don't see it anywhere in your job requirements that you need to sleep with the enemy," Aubrey stated.

"I was told to get close. That's exactly what I'm doing," Chloe replied.

"So you _are _sleeping with her?" Aubrey asked.

"I have to do what I have to do."

"And I'm sure that's a hard feat for you," Aubrey said, sarcastically. "Do you need to be pulled from this case?"

"I've gotten closer to her than anyone else ever has," Chloe pointed out.

Aubrey couldn't argue with that. This wasn't the first time an agent had been sent to get close to the brunette. Beca hadn't even batted an eye at their other attempts but there was something about Chloe that Beca Mitchell couldn't turn away from.

"Look, I'm trying, okay? She's a private person even with me," Chloe explained. "She barely mentions her father. I don't even think she's in the family business."

"And I'm sure she doesn't think you're an FBI agent but hey, people can be deceiving," Aubrey said, harshly. "Are you getting too close to her, Chloe?"

"I'm doing my job," Chloe stated, simply. "I'll get what we need in time. She meets up with her father once a week for dinner at his place. I'm trying to get an invitation to one of those dinners."

"Just be careful," Aubrey warned as she stood up. "I'll be in touch," she said before jogging away.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her living room when she heard the front door open. She smiled when she saw Chloe in the foyer. "Hey, you." She stood up and approached her girlfriend. "How was your run?"

"It was fine." Chloe handed Beca her house key. "I borrowed this."

Beca smiled. "Keep it.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca shrugged. "You spend a lot of time here anyway. When's the last time you spent the night at your own place?"

Chloe smiled and closed her hand over the key. "Are there rules to me having this key?"

Beca shook her head. "Come and go as you please. Well, except for Thursdays. That's when I have my mistress over."

Chloe playfully pushed Beca. "Shut up."

Beca caught Chloe's hand before she pulled it away. "You know there's no one else." She leaned forward and kissed Chloe passionately but it ended too quickly for her liking when Chloe pulled away.

"I'm all sweaty," Chloe pointed out.

"Then let's do this in the shower," Beca grinned before kissing Chloe again.

* * *

Beca finally pulled herself away from her mixes and left her basement to see what Chloe was up to. The redhead had gone out earlier but she was sure she heard her return a few minutes ago. "Chlo?" She called for the other woman.

"Kitchen," Chloe called back.

Beca entered the kitchen and saw Chloe working on a late lunch. "I thought you were having lunch with your friend today."

"I did. I just figured you were too busy working on your music to remember the essentials of living." In actuality she had gone home to think about a few things. She knew Aubrey was right about her becoming too close to Beca and wasn't sure what to do about it.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and kissed her on the neck. "What's wrong?"

Chloe smiled. "Nothing."

"Liar. You have your "I'm thinking way too much" face on." Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms. "Talk to me."

"Work is just stressing me out," Chloe admitted. That at least wasn't a lie.

"It's the weekend," Beca stated. "Forget about work." Beca turned Chloe around so that she was facing her. "I'll go run you a bath and we can sit in it together. How's that sound?"

Chloe kissed Beca gently. "Nice."

Beca pushed herself up on her toes to kiss Chloe on the forehead before heading upstairs. Chloe sighed and leaned against the counter. She had fallen for Beca Mitchell, daughter of the criminal she was supposed to be working to put away. _What the hell am I going to do?_


	2. Lies Piled High

**Lies Piled High**

Chloe was back at her house putting everything that had to do with her job or her family into a box. Beca had voiced wanting to see where Chloe lived and she knew it was a matter of time before the brunette would ask again. There was a bogus apartment set up for her for this very reason but Chloe couldn't bring herself to take Beca there. She knew this was a bad idea but it had already been done. She had texted Beca the address and was waiting for the brunette to arrive.

"What the hell am I doing?" Chloe asked herself as she shoved a box into her closet. She sat down on the edge of her bed and ran a hand through her hair. God, Aubrey would kill her if she found out about this.

Chloe allowed herself to fall back onto her bed and she stared blankly at the ceiling. She felt torn. She had a job to do but she didn't want to hurt Beca in the process. She didn't even have anyone to talk to about it. All her friends were in law enforcement and would more than likely judge her for falling for "the enemy."

Chloe heard the doorbell sound and got up from her bed. She took several deep breaths before making her way downstairs. She opened the door for Beca, who handed her a rose upon entering the house.

Chloe smiled as she took the rose. "Thank you. What's the occasion?"

Beca shrugged, sheepishly. "No occasion. I just wanted to give you a rose."

Chloe's smile widened at how cute Beca was being. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

Beca shook her head. "No, sorry I'm early. I finished my mix and got bored."

Chloe laughed lightly. "It's fine." She placed a kiss on Beca's lips before closing the front door. She was nervous and it was apparent to Beca as the redhead rubbed her hand on her jeans.

Beca smiled and brushed a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "Are you okay?"

Chloe hated that she couldn't get herself away from her thoughts. She was too worried about what she was going to do about her feelings for Beca to focus. "Yeah, come on. I'll show you around." Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and walked her around the house.

"Not a single picture," Beca said once they reached the bedroom. "I took you for someone who would have tons laid about."

Chloe had thrown the pictures of her family in the box in the closet. She wanted to protect their identities if she was wrong about trusting Beca. "I haven't lived here long. I never got around to putting any up."

"You have a nice place," Beca complimented. "I especially like this room."

Chloe grinned. "Yeah? What do you like about it?"

Beca stepped closer to Chloe and began to place kisses along her neck. "The bed looks comfy." The doorbell rang and Beca reluctantly pulled away.

"That should be the food I ordered." Chloe pushed Beca so that she was sitting on the bed. "We're finishing this. I'll be right back."

Chloe went downstairs and peeked through the window. She was more than surprised to see Aubrey there. She quickly opened it and stepped outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Tracked the GPS on your phone and saw that you were home. Why is Beca's car in the driveway?"

"Because she's here," Chloe replied. "I'm trying to-,"

"Lose your job? Get yourself killed?" Aubrey cut her off, angrily. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"She asked why I had never taken her to my place. I had to bring her here before she got suspicious."

"Which is why we have an apartment set up for you," Aubrey pointed out in irritation. "Chloe-,"

"Stop. Just let me do my job. I know what I'm doing." Very much a lie but Aubrey didn't need to know that. "Katie Carlson. Remember her? I got what we needed for that case didn't I?"

"You never slept with her," Aubrey shot back.

"She wasn't as closed off as Beca. Trust me, Aubrey. I'm just doing my job."

A car pulled up and a delivery man got out of the vehicle. Chloe paid him and looked back at Aubrey. "I'll call you later."

Aubrey grinned. "I think I want to stay for dinner." She pushed past the redhead and walked into the house.

Chloe set her jaw and entered the house. She knew there was no point in arguing with the blonde. She shoved the paper bag in Aubrey's arms before heading upstairs.

Chloe stopped before she reached her room door when she heard Beca speaking.

"Well take care of it... I can't. I'm with Chloe... shut up...just be careful."

Chloe entered the room just as Beca was ending the call. "Hey, everything okay?"

"Just work stuff." Beca set her phone down on the bed and stood up to kiss Chloe.

Chloe turned her head to avoid the kiss. "Change of plans. My best friend has decided to invite herself over for dinner."

"Aubrey?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "She wants to meet you. I couldn't get rid of her. I'm sorry."

"Meeting the best friend?" Beca asked. "That should be fun."

Chloe smiled at the brunette's sarcasm. "Go wash up for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek before going into the bathroom.

Chloe quickly grabbed Beca's phone and unlocked it. She had seen Beca do the password a number of times. She went to the last call Beca had received and saw the name, Luke. If she was remembering correctly, Luke was a childhood friend of Beca's. She committed his phone number to memory and set Beca's phone back on the bed before she pulled her phone out to text the number to Aubrey.

Beca exited the bathroom and let out a breath. "Okay, I'm ready."

Chloe stood up from the bed. "Just a warning, Aubrey's probably not going to be nice."

"Overprotective best friend?" Beca asked.

Chloe sighed. "Pretty much so I apologize in advance for whatever attitude you might get."

Beca smirked "It's okay. I can handle it."

Chloe walked with Beca downstairs and the two found Aubrey in the dining room. She had already put plates out and was sitting at the head of the table waiting for them.

Chloe gestured to Beca. "Aubrey this is Beca. Beca this is Aubrey." Chloe sat down at the side of the table.

Aubrey nodded her greeting. "I've heard a lot about you."

Beca smiled at hearing that. Chloe didn't really talk about herself much or about anyone in her life so it was nice to know that the redhead at least spoke about her to others.

"You own a club?" Aubrey asked as Beca took a seat at the other end of the table.

"I do," Beca answered. "Titanium. It's been open for a year now. It's usually hard to get into but I can put your name on the list if you ever want to check it out."

"I just might take you up on that," Aubrey said.

"And what is it that you do?" Beca asked as she picked up her fork. "I know you work with Chloe."

"Just boring business stuff. Nothing I'd want to bore you with. I'm sure you get enough of that from owning a club."

Beca shook her head. "Not as much as you'd think. I have people to take care of all that for me. I like to stay away from all that as much as I can."

Chloe smiled. "Beca likes to focus on her music. She wants to be a music producer one day. You should hear her sing."

"Musically gifted?" Aubrey asked. "No wonder you won Chloe over. Did she ever tell you we were in an a cappella group together."

Beca grinned. "Seriously? That's lame."

"It was high school and it is not lame."

"A cappella takes a lot of discipline. My mother got me into it. Where do you get your musical talent from, Beca?"

Chloe knew Aubrey was trying to bait Beca by having her mention her father so they could talk about him.

"I got my love of music from my mother. She loved music?"

"Past tense?" Aubrey quirked a brow.

"Aubrey," Chloe warned. She didn't want to touch on a subject that would upset Beca. They already knew that Beca's mother had died.

"It's fine," Beca assured her. "My mother died five months ago."

"I'm sorry," Aubrey said, sincerely. "So it's just you and your dad?"

Beca shook her head. "Just me."

Aubrey could hear the finality in Beca's voice and decided to broach another subject.

Dinner went on this way with Aubrey basically interrogating Beca while Chloe monitored the conversation. Once Aubrey decided to leave, Chloe walked her out to her car.

"You might as well have stamped "FBI" on your forehead," Chloe said.

"She never mentioned her father," Aubrey said, ignoring Chloe's words.

"She rarely does," Chloe said.

"I'll check out that number you texted me and get back to you. Don't do anything else this stupid," Aubrey said, referring to Chloe having Beca at her home.

Chloe watched Aubrey drive off before going back into her house. She found Beca cleaning up and smiled. "Leave it. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"No, it's okay," Beca said as she carried the plates into the kitchen. "I'll do it now for you." Beca set the plates in the sink before looking at Chloe. "So your best friend is pretty intimidating."

Chloe smiled. "That's not the first time I've heard that. Sorry about her."

"She cares about you. I understand," Beca assured her girlfriend.

Chloe walked over to Beca as she turned on the faucet to start washing the dishes. "Leave it." Chloe shut off the water and tugged on Beca's hand. The two headed upstairs. Chloe pulled out clothes for Beca to sleep in and tossed them to her.

Beca grinned. "Is this your way of saying you want me to spend the night?"

"If you want to," Chloe said, thinking maybe Beca had somewhere else she needed to be.

Beca responded to that by taking off her clothes and changing into the ones Chloe had given her. "Do you happen to have a spare toothbrush?" Chloe smiled and the two began to get ready for bed.

Once in bed, Chloe cuddled up to Beca and closed her eyes. "Sing me something?" she asked, tiredly.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist and began to gently sing her to sleep. Chloe felt the stress of being undercover leave her as she got lost in Beca's voice.

* * *

A/N: How about (Guest): Apology accepted.

Thank you to everyone else for your kind words.


	3. A Clandestine Love

**A Clandestine Love**

_Two months earlier..._

_Chloe moved off the dance floor and sat down at the bar to catch her breath. She had been there for two hours dancing and she had yet to see the reason she was there. She was about to pull her phone out to send a text message when a drink was set down in front of her. She looked up and was surprised to see Beca Mitchell standing before her._

_"I've been watching you," Beca said, simply. "You come here every Friday and Saturday, you dance alone and you never take anyone home. And you're absolutely gorgeous. You could have anyone in this place."_

_Chloe smirked. "Anyone?" She eyed Beca causing the brunette to smile._

_"What's your name?" Beca asked._

_"Chloe," the redhead replied._

_"Chloe...?"_

_"Jacobson. Should I give you my birth year as well?" Chloe asked, sarcastically._

_"You can hold onto that information for now," Beca said. "So what brings you here, Chloe Jacobson?"_

_"The music," Chloe replied. "The deejay who played the set before this one is amazing. I like losing myself in their music. I'm not interested in anything... or anyone else."_

_"Fair enough," Beca said. "You enjoy the rest of your night, Chloe."_

_"Wait, don't I get your name?"_

_"Sure... Beca Mitchell."_

_Chloe watched Beca walk away and smiled to herself._

_"Nice. You've caught her interest." Chloe heard in her ear._

_Chloe picked up the drink Beca had given her "Yeah for like two seconds," Chloe said with the glass poised to her lips so no one could see them moving. She took a sip from the glass and set it down._

_"Just keep at it," Aubrey said. "She won't be an easy one."_

_Chloe turned away from the bar to face the crowd of dancing bodies. "I'm fairly confident about how this will go. Don't worry."_

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

_Chloe entered the club and made her way over to the bar. She had just taken a seat at the bar when a man approached her._

_"The owner of the club would like to speak to you," the man said._

_Chloe quirked a brow. "Tell the owner that they'll have to come speak to me themselves if they wish to talk."_

_The man looked surprised by Chloe's dismissal of the request. "Beca Mitchell is the owner of this club," he added, thinking maybe she just didn't know who owned the place._

_"I'm fine where I am," Chloe said, nonchalantly._

_The man walked away and Chloe got the attention of the bartender. As she was waiting for her drink, she saw someone sit down next to her. She turned her head and wasn't surprised to see Beca. "Sending your bouncer to do the hard work?"_

_Beca grinned. "Is that what this is going to be? Hard work?"_

_"I'm definitely not easy," Chloe stated before accepting her drink from the bartender. She reached into her small clutch to pull out money but Beca stopped her and waved the bartender off._

_"It's on the house," Beca assured her. "Can we talk somewhere a bit quieter? I just want to get to know you."_

_Chloe could hear the sincerity in the brunette's voice along with the slight nervousness she tried to mask. Chloe smiled despite herself. Beca Mitchell was adorable. "Okay, sure."_

_Beca smiled and stood up from the stool, holding her arm out for Chloe to link her own through. The two made their way through the dancing bodies and up the stairs to the deejay booth._

_Upon entering the booth, Beca went over to the deejay who was spinning and said something to him. He nodded his head and Beca went to go sit beside Chloe._

_"So," Beca began. "What do you do?"_

_"I work in an office. Nothing exciting," Chloe replied._

_"That doesn't mean I'm not interested in hearing about it," Beca stated._

_The deejay at the turn tables headed towards Beca. "All yours."_

_"Thanks," Beca said before getting up._

_"What are you doing?" Chloe asked._

_"I'm playing my set," Beca stated as she moved over to the turn tables._

_Chloe was actually surprised. "You're the deejay that I've been dancing to?"_

_Beca smiled but said nothing as she began to spin._

_Chloe had known Beca owned the bar before she started her undercover assignment but she didn't have a clue that the brunette was the deejay that had entertained her these past few weekends. She sat back on the couch and allowed herself to be drawn in by the mysterious brunette._

* * *

"Earth to Chloe."

Chloe's head snapped up and she looked at Stacie, one of Beca's best friends. "Hey, Stacie. Sorry, I kind of zoned out." It was early in the day so the club was closed while everyone worked to get it ready for that night.  
"Yeah, I see that," Stacie grinned. "What's on your mind?"

Chloe smiled. "Just thinking about Beca."

"God, you two are too cute," Stacie said with a playful eye roll. "You know I've never seen her so happy with someone before. Don't tell her I said that. She likes to believe she's a bad ass."

Chloe laughed lightly. "She makes me happy too." And it was true. Beca did make Chloe feel things she definitely wasn't supposed to be feeling.

"Uh oh." Stacie quirked a brow. "What's that face?"

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "There's no face. Is Beca almost done up there?" She gestured towards the stairs.

Stacie smirked. "Why don't you go up and get her? She'd like that."

Chloe knew Beca was up there in a supposed meeting and had wanted to eavesdrop at the door but knew she'd be caught. She was glad she had an excuse now to go up there. "Sure she won't be upset?"

"She'll be relieved," Stacie assured her.

Chloe made her way upstairs and down the hall to Beca's office. She stopped at the door and could hear the heated voice of her girlfriend.

"You can't keep making me do this. You know I don't want anything to do with you."

"We made an agreement." Chloe heard a male voice say.

"Yeah, before my mother died," Beca replied, sharply. "I don't have any reason to be around you now."

"I know you blame me for your mother's death but an agreement is an agreement. I'll see you tomorrow night."

Chloe knew the conversation was done and knocked on the door before the man could open it and see that she had been listening in. She opened the door and saw Ethan Mitchell. "Oh, sorry! Stacie said I could come up. I thought your meeting was over." Chloe noticed the stiffness of Beca's body and the anger in her eyes slip away upon her entry.

Beca shook her head. "It's fine. We're done here." Chloe walked over to Beca and smiled when the brunette placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "How was your day?"

A voice cleared and Beca looked over at her father. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Don't see any reason to," Beca replied.

Ethan looked at Beca disapprovingly. "Don't be rude. Introduce me to your lovely girlfriend."

"Chloe this is Ethan. Ethan this is Chloe," Beca said.

"I'm Beca's father." Ethan held out his hand to Chloe.

Chloe smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"How long have you two been together?" Ethan asked, curiously.

Beca rolled her eyes. "A month."

"A month and I'm just now meeting her?" Ethan asked. "You have to bring her to dinner. I have to get going but I'll see you both tomorrow," he added before Beca could cut in.

Beca watched him leave the office, not bothering to argue with the man.

"You okay?" Chloe rubbed Beca's back.

"He infuriates me," Beca mumbled before going to close and lock her office door. "You don't have to come to dinner," she said as she sat down at her desk. "I don't even like going."

"I wouldn't mind." Chloe sat down in front of Beca on the edge of the brunette's desk. "You might enjoy it more if I was with you." Chloe needed Beca to agree to let her go. If she could get into the home of Ethan Mitchell, she could probably discover something that would lead to him being put away.

Beca scooted her chair closer to her desk and ran her hands along Chloe's jean-clad thighs. "Maybe." She reached for the button on Chloe's jeans and undid them.

Chloe smirked and slapped Beca's hands away. "So are you going to let me join you?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't want you anywhere near that man." She stood up and began to place kisses along Chloe's neck. "Do you have anywhere to be?"

"I don't," Chloe replied, thinking about how she could get Beca to change her mind about the dinner.

Beca stood up and kissed Chloe gently. "Take these off." She tugged at Chloe's jeans.

"Why don't you want me to get to know your father?" Chloe pushed.

Beca sighed. "Because I don't like him."

"Then why do you have dinner with someone you don't like every week?" Chloe queried.

"Chloe just drop it, please," Beca said, calmly.

"Fine," Chloe pushed Beca back gently and got up from the desk. She buttoned her jeans back up and ran a hand through her hair. "You know where to find me when you decide to stop holding me at arm's length."

"Chloe," Beca called for her as the woman left. Sighing in frustration when Chloe ignored her, Beca plopped down in her chair to think about what she was going to do.

* * *

Chloe poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her couch. She found that her earlier anger wasn't an act at all. She was upset with Beca for not letting her in and it wasn't because she needed information for her case. She just wanted to be more involved in Beca's life as her girlfriend. She knew that she didn't have a right to feel this way. Not when she was lying to the woman. "When did all this get so fucked up?" She grabbed her cell phone from the table and thought for a few seconds before dialing the number. "Hey, can you come over? I need someone to talk to."


	4. Love and Lies

**Love and Lies**

"Wait, let me make sure I have this information correct," Amy said after Chloe told her what her problem was. "You've fallen for the daughter of the man you're supposed to be trying to put in jail _and _she might be working with him?"

Chloe nodded. "That pretty much sums it up."

Amy poured the wine from her glass into Chloe's. "You need this more than me."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a light laugh. "I agree." She picked up her now filled glass and sipped from it. "I don't know what to do, Amy."

"Does Aubrey know?" Amy asked.

"Kind of. I haven't told her," Chloe replied. "But she figured it out on her own. I haven't verified it, though."

Amy shook her head and sighed. "Shit, what are you going to do?"

Chloe shrugged. "My job. I just... she's going to find out eventually and that's not going to end well at all."

"You really love her?" Amy asked.

"I do. She's… she's sweet and we both have this intense love of music. We don't really like all the same things but we still work. We balance each other out."

"But it's all based on a lie," Amy pointed out. "You're acting."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not, though. Besides the obvious lies I have to tell, I've been myself."

Amy let out a breath. "Well, shit."

"Yeah." Chloe took a sip from her drink.

"What if she's working with her father?" Amy asked.

"Then I put her away with him," Chloe said, sadly. "And if she's not working with him, she'll hate me and never want to see me again. Either way, I lose her."

Amy studied Chloe for a brief moment. "You're not going to go all rogue agent and join the criminal ring are you? I mean, if you do go that route, I'll totally be your lawyer."

Chloe smiled at her friend. "No, I'm definitely not going to become a rogue agent." Chloe rested her head on the back of the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe you're just confused," Amy tried. "You've been undercover for a little over two months. People sometimes lose themselves when it comes to undercover stuff. Once this is all over, things will slowly get back to normal."

Chloe sighed as she raised her head up from the back of the couch. "Yeah, you're probably right." She didn't think that was the actual case but it was better than what was actually happening so she'd pretend it was the reason for now.

The doorbell rang and Chloe frowned. She got up and looked through her living room window and saw Beca's car. She quickly turned to face Amy. "Um, Beca's here."

Amy's eyes widened. "She knows where you live?"

"Yeah, I… yeah."

Amy refrained from comment as she followed Chloe to the front door. Chloe opened it and Beca was surprised to see she had company.

"Sorry," Beca said. "I should've called first."

"I was just leaving," Amy said. "Call me," she said to Chloe before heading to her car.

"Thanks, Amy," Chloe said before looking at Beca. "Hey."

"Hi," Beca said. "You left kinda fast earlier. Can we talk?"

Chloe stepped aside to let her girlfriend in before closing the door. "I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just… you never share anything personal with me."

"Come on, Chlo." Beca reached out for Chloe's hand. "You know that's not true. I share more with you than I do most people. I didn't want you to come to dinner because my father is a huge tool. I don't even like having him in my life so I'm not putting him in yours. I won't change my mind about that."

"What's so horrible about him?" Chloe asked, already knowing the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. One day… just not today," Beca said. "Can we just not be fighting, please?"

Chloe looked down at the floor so her face wouldn't betray her feelings. She needed a way into Ethan Mitchell's life and her ticket in wasn't going to budge. Aubrey was going to be pissed. She looked back up at Beca and smiled. "Okay, I'll drop it."

Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "And I don't mean to hold you at arm's length. It's just not easy for me to have my emotions out there. I love you, though and I hope you at least know that."

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

Beca became nervous, thinking maybe she had said those words too soon. She began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. "I, um...you don't have to say it back." Beca looked down, her shoes becoming very appealing.

"Beca," Chloe smiled.

Beca looked up. "Yeah?"

Chloe kissed her gently on the lips and within a few seconds, Beca deepened the kiss. Beca's hands rested on Chloe's hips as she pulled her girlfriend closer.

Chloe pulled away when she needed to catch her breath and linked her fingers with Beca's. "Come on," she pulled her towards the stairs.

* * *

Chloe was catching her breath while Beca trailed kisses along her stomach. She massaged the brunette's scalp gently and smiled at her. "You're amazing."

Beca smirked. "And I'm also not done." She moved up Chloe's body and kissed her while she moved her hand between Chloe's legs.

Chloe gasped into the kiss as she felt Beca enter her. Beca kissed Chloe along her neck and bit down gently eliciting a moan from Chloe.

"Beca." Chloe's nails scratched down Beca's back. She still hadn't fully come down from her second orgasm and now she was on the brink of her third.

Beca pulled her fingers out of Chloe and aligned their centers before grinding down into her.

"Fuck!" Chloe gasped out. "That feels amazing."

Beca smiled and pushed down harder. Chloe was a vocal lover and Beca loved it. She loved hearing how she made the redhead feel.

Chloe's back arched and her eyes squeezed shut as her orgasm hit her. She let out a loud moan and Beca continued to rock against her until her own orgasm took over.

"Damn," Beca breathed out as she collapsed on top of Chloe. "I never get tired of being with you." She placed a kiss on the side of Chloe's neck.

Chloe smiled and lightly dragged her fingers up and down Beca's back. "I'm tired."

Beca chuckled. "Not surprising."

"You'll stay the night?" Chloe asked.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "Of course."

Chloe closed her eyes and Beca watched her as she fell asleep. She placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek before quietly getting out of bed. She grabbed her phone from her jeans' pocket and checked the time before sending a text to Luke.

_I'll meet you in a few. Make sure you're not being followed. _

* * *

Chloe awoke the following morning and stretched in bed; the smell of pancakes forcing her out of bed. She threw on a long t-shirt before heading downstairs. She headed into the kitchen and quietly walked up to Beca who was flipping a pancake at the stove. She wrapped her arms around Beca's waist causing the brunette to be startled.

"It's just me, babe," Chloe laughed. "Breakfast smells delicious."

Beca turned her head and Chloe placed a kiss on her cheek. "Have a seat. I'll bring your breakfast over."

Chloe went to sit down and waited for Beca to join her at the table with breakfast.

"I have a busy day ahead of me," Beca said as she set a plate down in front of Chloe. "I won't be able to see you until tomorrow."  
"Can I spend the night at your place, then?" Chloe asked. "At least then I can see you before bed." _And search your place more thoroughly. _

Beca smiled. "I like coming home to you in my bed. Preferably in my clothes."

Chloe grinned and leaned over to kiss Beca. "Noted. I'm going to go grocery shopping to stock your fridge. You have nothing at your place."

"Doing my grocery shopping now, huh? That's kind of sexy."

Chloe laughed. "Don't get too used to me being domestic. So what are you going to be busy with all day?"

"Just work stuff. Meeting with a few people to talk about stuff," Beca explained.

"That's detailed," Chloe joked.

"It's really nothing worth talking about." Beca ate a piece of her pancake and checked the time on her phone. "I have half an hour before I have to go. We could take a shower together."

"No way. I'm still sore from last night. I swear you're the most insatiable woman I've ever been with."

"What can I say?" Beca ran her hand over Chloe's bare thigh. "I love hearing the sounds you make when I'm pleasuring you."

Chloe slapped Beca's hand. "Behave. You'll make us both late for work."

Beca kept her hand where it was and the two silently ate breakfast. The brunette knew today was going to be a trying one so she wanted to enjoy this moment with her girlfriend.

* * *

Ethan Mitchell was at home going over some things in his office when there was a knock at his door. "Yes?"

The door opened and a muscular bald man stepped inside the office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, my daughter is dating someone," Ethan stated. "I want you to follow her around for a while."

"Am I looking for anything in particular, sir?"

"Just suspicious behavior. The same as usual." Ethan always had someone keep an eye on anyone new in his daughter's life. He knew police would do anything to gather evidence that tied him to the organized crime business so he was always extra careful about anyone coming into his life or his daughter's. "I have a full name and an address." He handed the man a piece of paper with the information on it. "Do some digging."

"Okay, I'll let you know if I find out anything worth telling."

"Let me know when she's out somewhere alone. I'd like to have a conversation with her. You know, do my fatherly duties and make sure she has the best intentions for Beca."

"I will, sir. And we took care of that problem you were having."

"Permanently?" Ethan asked. The man nodded and Ethan waved him off. He pulled a cigar out of his desk drawer and sat back to relax.


	5. Would You Like Some Truth With Your Lies

**Would You Like Some Truth With Your Lies?**

"It's suspicious but I haven't figured out what she's up to yet," Chloe said quietly into the phone as she stood in an aisle at the grocery store. "No, Bree. Just hang back and let me figure th-," Chloe noticed Ethan Mitchell walking her way. "Hey, I'm leaving my phone on. Just stay quiet and listen."

"Chloe this is a surprise." Ethan stopped in front of the redhead. "Is Beca around?"

Chloe had a feeling the man had her followed and he probably already knew Beca wasn't anywhere nearby. Chloe smiled and shook her head. "No, she had some stuff to take care of."

"Busy girl, that one," Ethan said. "So are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"No, sorry. I have prior engagements," Chloe replied.

"That's a shame," Ethan replied. "I didn't get to talk to you much before. Maybe we can have a late lunch together now. I'd like to get to know who my daughter is dating."

"We can do that. I was finished here anyway," Chloe said.

"Great. I'll meet you outside." Ethan said before walking away.

Once he was out of sight, Chloe picked up her cell phone. "Catch that?"

"Stay public," Aubrey replied. "He either suspects something or he's just making sure you're not a threat to him."

"I'll call you after," Chloe said before ending the call. She hoped she got something worthwhile for having lunch with Ethan. She was desperate to leave behind this undercover life.

* * *

Luke entered Beca's office at the club and locked the door. "I didn't get much." He went over to her desk and placed a manila envelope in front of her. "This is all I could manage without being seen."

Beca opened the envelope and peered inside. "We need more than this." She sealed the envelope back up and stood up. "It's go big or go home with this thing, Luke."

"More like go big or die trying," Luke sighed.

Beca moved a plant that was in the corner of her office and removed the wooden piece from the floor so she could place the envelope in it next to a gun that was there. Once placing the wood back and pushing the plant where had been before, she went to sit down at her desk. "I know this isn't something you signed up for but thank you, Luke. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

Luke smiled. "Hey, you're like a sister to me and your mom, she took care of me. I'm one hundred percent in this with you. So what's our next move?"

* * *

Chloe could tell that Ethan was trying to figure out if she was an undercover cop by how he would ask her the same question in a different way expecting her to slip up and get caught in a lie. She was getting bored of the game but she knew she had to continue with it in order to make him think she wasn't any harm to him.

"She doesn't talk about you much," Chloe said. "What is it that you do?"

"I run my own business," Ethan answered, proudly. "That's what you do, right?"

Chloe shook her head. "I work in an office."

"Oh yeah, you said that earlier."

The two were silent for a few minutes as they picked at their lunch.

"You know," Ethan began. "My daughter means a lot to me. We don't see eye to eye at all and she pretty much can't stand me but that's blood. I'd hate for her to get her heart broken."

"And I'd hate to be the reason to cause it," Chloe said. "I love your daughter, Mr. Mitchell. I don't want to hurt her ever and I'll do my best not to."

"Good." Ethan checked his watch. "I better get going. Lots to do."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I should be going as well. It was nice speaking to you," she spoke with false sincerity.

"We should do it again sometime," Ethan agreed.

Neither of them noticed Jesse watching them from outside. He had been on his way to the store when he spotted them sitting together. Noticing Ethan get up, Jesse quickly went to his car. He wondered if Beca knew her father was having lunch with Chloe.

* * *

Beca was helping Stacie straighten up the bar for tonight when she spotted Jesse enter the club. "Hey."

"Hey," Jesse greeted as he walked over to his friends. "How's it going?"

Beca shrugged. "Same shit, different day."

Jesse sat down on a stool at the bar. "I saw your father earlier."

"Whose kneecaps was he breaking?" Beca asked, dryly.

"He was actually having lunch with your girlfriend."

Beca frowned as she stopped wiping down the bar counter. "Excuse me, what?"

"I saw them at Georgia's Cafe."

Stacie looked at Beca. "You're already thinking too much. It's even giving me a headache. It's probably nothing."

"Slight chance of that when my father's involved." Beca pulled out her phone and called Chloe.

"Hey, babe," Chloe answered, cheerily as she went through a folder Beca had laid on her desk in the basement.

"Hey," Beca said. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," Chloe pulled a newspaper clipping out of the folder that was about Beca's mom's death. "Went grocery shopping so I could stock your kitchen. Now it looks like someone lives here. Other than that, I'm just hanging around." Chloe put the newspaper clipping back and closed the folder.

"Well, I'm going to cancel my plans for tonight and come home."

"Won't your father be upset?" Chloe asked as she sat back in the chair.

"Yes, but I really want to spend the night with you," Beca replied. "Any objections?"

"Of course not," Chloe smiled. "I love when I get you all to myself."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour or two," Beca said before ending the call. She looked at Stacie and then Jesse. "She didn't mention lunch with him."

"What are you thinking?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe he planted her in my life," Beca said. "Maybe he's suspicious of what I've been doing."

"We," Stacie corrected. "We're in this together. And though I wouldn't put it past him to do something asshole-ish like that, Chloe's an angel. She probably didn't mention it because she knew you'd be upset."

Beca was silent for a few seconds. "I better get back to work."

"What are you going to do?" Stacie asked.

Beca sighed as she made her way back to her office. "I don't know yet."

* * *

That night, Beca entered her house and could smell the food that Chloe had been cooking. She made her way into the kitchen but didn't see her girlfriend. She went into the dining room and saw two plates set. She was surprised when she saw her favorite meal had been cooked. Steam was still coming from the food so Chloe must've just finished it. She made her way upstairs to her bedroom and found Chloe walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her.

"Hey," Chloe smiled. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am," Beca replied as she moved to sit down on her bed. "You made my favorite."

"You don't mind do you?" Chloe asked. "I saw your mother's cookbook the other day and thought I'd surprise you."

Beca smiled. "I don't mind. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

Chloe opened one of Beca's drawers and pulled out a t-shirt. "It wasn't any trouble." She let the towel drop to her feet so she could put the shirt on.

Beca smirked as she admired her girlfriend's body. "So, how was your day?"  
Chloe pulled out a pair of gym shorts and slipped them on. "It was okay. I missed you."

Beca got up from the bed and kissed Chloe. "Do I have time for a shower before dinner?"

"Yeah, take your time." Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca's arms. "I'll wait for you."

Beca went into the bathroom and angrily clenched her jaw. She had wanted Chloe to come clean about having lunch with her father in hopes that her theory about the woman was wrong, but maybe Chloe really wasn't who she thought she was.


	6. So Many Lies, So Little Time

**So Many Lies, So Little Time**

Chloe looked across the table at Beca who had been eating silently throughout the entire meal. She had tried to make small talk but Beca would merely hum a response.

"Are you okay?" Chloe finally asked. "Is the meal okay? Should I not have-,"

"Chloe," Beca forced a smile. "The dinner's fine. It tastes just like how my mom used to make it."

"Then what's wrong?" Chloe asked, curiously. "You've been tuned out this entire meal."

"I just have a lot going on," Beca replied, setting her fork down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head. "No, I'll figure it out."

"Okay… well, I wanted to talk to you about my day," Chloe said, pushing her plate away from herself and picked up her glass of wine. "I had lunch with your father today. I bumped into him at the grocery store. I don't think it was a coincidence but anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I would've told you earlier I just didn't want to ruin our night but since it doesn't seem like you're enjoying yourself anyway."

"I told you that I didn't want you near him," Beca stated.

"I know. He caught me off guard. Sorry I didn't say anything earlier." Chloe got up from the table and Beca watched her leave. She was surprised that Chloe had actually told her about the lunch and knew now that she had been wrong to believe that her girlfriend was working with her father. She quickly got up and went after the redhead.

"Chloe." Beca followed Chloe into the living room and watched as the redhead turned on the television. She took the remote from her and turned the TV back off. "I'm sorry."

Chloe stood up. "So am I. I was looking forward to tonight." Chloe began to walk off but Beca stopped her.

"I'm sorry I was somewhere else tonight. I just have-,"

"A lot going on," Chloe finished for her. "Yeah, I've got that. Maybe I should go."

Beca brushed a strand of hair from Chloe's face. "Please stay." Beca placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's lips. "And no more frowning. I'm an idiot for ruining our night but I'll make it up to you. I promise."

Chloe allowed a small smile to appear across her lips. "You didn't ruin our night. We still have a few hours to go. And we have dessert. I made something from your mom's book."

Beca smiled at her girlfriend, lovingly. "You're amazing, you know that? Thank you for dinner. It meant a lot. It was nice having something my mom used to make. I'm horrible in the kitchen so the book doesn't go to any use."

"Well, I'll change that." Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Every Friday I'll make something out of that book."

"You don't have to do that," Beca said.

"I want to. It'll be something nice for us."

Beca let out a content sigh. "I love you."

Chloe smiled big and kissed Beca. The kiss was slow and thorough. Chloe felt herself shiver as Beca slowly dragged her tongue along the roof of her mouth. Beca pulled away from the kiss, nipping Chloe's bottom lip before her lips went to the redhead's neck. Beca trailed her hands up Chloe's shirt and was prepared to remove it but she was stopped.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, raising her head from Chloe's neck to look at her.

"You're going to have to be a bit more attentive to me tonight before I let you get that far."

Beca grinned. "Yes, ma'am."

Chloe's phone began to buzz and she retrieved it from the coffee table. She saw Aubrey's name flashing on the screen and set it back down.

"Not going to answer it?" Beca asked.

"It's probably about work. I'll call her tomorrow." Chloe knew Aubrey would be upset but she'd take the verbal beating tomorrow so she could enjoy her night with Beca. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Beca groaned her response and Chloe laughed. "Well, you're going to have to watch one to make up for being an ass."

Beca grinned. "Do I at least get to pick the movie?"

"Sure," Chloe replied. "See if you can find anything playing on TV. I'll go get the dessert.

Beca smiled and grabbed the remote as she sat down. She was relieved that she was wrong. She really did love Chloe and would've been heartbroken if the redhead was working with her father. Now she could relax and enjoy their date.

* * *

As soon as the credits for the movie began to roll, Beca turned off the TV causing Chloe to laugh.

"Did you hate it that much?" Chloe asked.

"It left a lot to be desired," Beca replied as she stood up from the couch. "Come on, I want to play some of my new stuff for you."

Chloe got up from the couch and linked her fingers with Beca's. Once they reached the bedroom, Chloe got onto the bed while Beca retrieved her laptop.

Beca started a playlist of all her new tracks and got onto the bed with her girlfriend. "What do you think?" She asked after a minute.

"This is amazing, Beca," Chloe beamed. "Everything you create is gold." Chloe got up from the bed and began to dance around.

Beca laughed and watched Chloe move to her music. Her eyes trailed her girlfriend's body as she began to sway her hips and move sensually. Beca grinned when Chloe began to strip for her.

Chloe tossed her shirt at Beca before continuing to dance to the music. She could see the arousal in Beca's eyes and wanted to drive the brunette crazy before allowing anything to happen.

Beca scooted down to the edge of the bed and caught Chloe by the hand, pulling her towards her. She leaned forward to place kisses on her stomach but before she could do anything else, Chloe pushed her onto here back and straddled her stomach.

Beca watched as Chloe removed her bra and tossed it aside as she continued to move to the music. "I want you." Beca moved to pull the shorts off of Chloe but the redhead stopped her.

Chloe got off of Beca and began to dance again. She slowly removed the shorts she had borrowed from her girlfriend, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

"Come here," Beca ordered gently.

Chloe shook her head. "Strip." Beca stood up and removed her clothes for the redhead. "And now go to the middle of the bed and lay down."

Beca reluctantly did as she was told and waited to see what Chloe would do. She watched as the redhead removed her underwear before crawling onto the bed. She moved so that she was hovering above Beca and bent down to kiss her.

Beca tried to turn them over but Chloe stopped her. "I'm in charge tonight."

"Chloe," Beca said in a warning tone. She hated being submissive and Chloe knew that.

"Beca," Chloe said back playfully. "Do you trust me?"

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes for a beat before nodding. "Yes."

"Then relax. Let me take care of you." Chloe kissed Beca before trailing kisses down her neck. She could feel how tense the brunette was and slowly slid her hand down between their bodies. She pressed her palm into Beca eliciting a moan from the smaller woman. "Relax, babe. I just want to make you feel good." Beca expelled a breath and Chloe smiled when she felt her body go lax. She kept her hand between them as she began to suck on Beca's breast.

Beca sighed in frustration as Chloe teased her clit, never giving her the pressure she needed. "Chloe," she groaned out. "If you're going to tease me, then-,"

"I am," Chloe cut her off. "And I'm going to give you the best orgasm you've ever had." Chloe continued giving her attention to Beca's breasts and after a few minutes of that, she aligned herself with Beca and pushed her clit into Beca's

"Yes," Beca hissed out. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips and tried to pull the redhead down against her, but Chloe wouldn't allow it.

Chloe gently slid against Beca, their clits now only grazing. Chloe stared into Beca's eyes, noting the arousal mixed with frustration.

Beca remained quiet as she tried to control her breathing. Chloe was being an ultimate tease but she wasn't going to beg for anything.

Chloe pushed down hard into Beca briefly before rising back up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being difficult so I can fuck you," Beca replied as she bucked her hips up.

Chloe moaned at the contact but kept in control. "No, what do you want _me _to do to you?" Chloe knew how Beca was so she wouldn't make the brunette beg. Not tonight at least.

"Whatever you want as long as it's going to make me come," Beca answered.

Chloe chuckled. "That's not a correct answer."

Beca placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and pushed her down. "I want to feel your mouth on me."

Chloe moved down Beca's body and licked up her folds. "Now that's a correct answer."

Beca tangled her fingers into Chloe's hair and guided the redhead to where she needed her. She let out a moan as Chloe sucked her clit into her mouth. She already so close from all the teasing she had been subjected to. "Shit."

Chloe pushed her fingers into Beca and continued to suck on her clit. Beca let out a strangled cry as her orgasm rushed through her.

"Fuck!" She moaned out as Chloe continued to go down on her. She reached up to grab the headboard as her second orgasm built up.

Chloe pulled her fingers out of Beca and pushed her tongue into her as she used her thumb to rub Beca's clit.

Beca came hard, arching her back off the bed as she muttered out obscenities.

Chloe trailed kisses along Beca's stomach as she came down from her high. Once she made her way up to her lips, she kissed her hard. She wasn't expecting Beca to have any energy left but she found herself proven wrong when she was flat on her back and Beca was already kissing her way down between her legs.

"God, Beca," Chloe gasped when the brunette sucked hard on her clit. "Holy shit." Beca was unrelenting as she moved her tongue fast over Chloe's clit. "Yes, Beca! Just like that! Don't stop!"

Beca kept her pattern going with her tongue until she heard Chloe's breath hitch and a cry of pleasure follow afterward. She moved up Chloe's body and kissed her before getting up to turn off her music. She got back onto the bed and placed a kiss on Chloe's shoulder. "You should strip for me more often."

Chloe laughed and cuddled into Beca. She rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and within a few seconds, she was fast asleep.

Beca smiled, placing a kiss on the top of Chloe's head before joining her in slumber.

* * *

Ethan Mitchell was sitting in his living room as he spoke to another man that worked for him. "So what are you saying?"

"Luke's just been weird lately," the man said. "I think he's up to something."

"Something like what?" Ethan asked.

The man shrugged. "Working with the police or double-crossing us. I don't know."

"I'm not going to kill one of my daughter's best friends because he's acting funny," Ethan replied. "Give me something solid. Give him some false information. Not directly. Just make sure he overhears it. Then we'll wait and see who shows up."

* * *

The next morning Chloe was sitting at her usual bench as she spoke with Aubrey about their case. She had let the blonde know that she didn't think Beca was working with her father and that maybe she could tell the brunette the truth and maybe receive her help.

Aubrey laughed. "Is that your brain talking or your vagina?"

"Aubrey," Chloe began.

"No, absolutely not. You tell her the truth and she'll tell her father. You'll ruin this case. You said it yourself that she's suspicious. Are you taking that back?"

"No, but I don't think she's working with Ethan," Chloe said. "I would've found something by now if she was."

"You're not telling her anything Chloe," Aubrey warned. "Even if she's not working with her father, that doesn't mean she's not deep into something else."

"I'm going to get closer to her friends," Chloe replied. "Maybe I'll have better luck with them."

"Just be careful," Aubrey replied as she stood up. "And Chloe, the next time I call you, answer me."

"Sorry, I was in the middle of something."

"I'm sure you were," Aubrey said before walking away.

Chloe sighed and began to jog back to Beca's house. Neither woman noticed someone had been watching them.


	7. Closer to the Truth

**Closer to the Truth**

Beca was sitting in the living room as she spoke on the phone to Stacie about wanting to tell Chloe about her father.

"I just hate lying to her," Beca said. "And at least if she knows, she'll understand why I don't want her near my father."

"If you trust her, then go for it," Stacie said, supportively.

"I think I will. I'm just worried it'll be too much for her," Beca sighed. "I'd rather not scare her away."

"Chloe doesn't look like the type that scares away easily," Stacie assured her best friend.

Beca's doorbell rang and she got up from the couch to make her way towards the door.

"Expecting guest?" Stacie asked since she had heard the ringing through the phone.

Beca looked through the window and saw Jesse. "Nope, it's a surprise visit from Jesse. I'll call you later."

"You better. I want to know how everything goes with Chloe," Stacie said before ending the call.

Beca opened the door and quirks a brow at her friend. "Hey, Jesse. What brings you here? My girlfriend is due to be back soon from her jog and I need to be alone with her… for several reasons," she grinned.

Jesse didn't even crack a smile at her joke as he entered the house and closed the front door. "I saw Chloe talking to a blonde woman this morning."

"Okay," Beca replied, confused. "And?"

"And I think they know each other. They seemed to be having a heated conversation," Jesse explained.

"Jesse," Beca began in warning.

"Look, I like Chloe. I think she's a sweetheart but what do we really know about her?" Jesse asked. "She doesn't talk much about herself."

Beca turned and began to walk towards the kitchen. "I know that she makes me happy."

Jesse sighed as he followed Beca into the kitchen. "She's up to something."

"If we're going back to the whole she's working with my father thing, then stop."

The front door could be heard opening and closing. "Beca?" Chloe called out.

"Kitchen!" Beca looked at Jesse, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

Chloe entered the kitchen and smiled at Beca. "Hey, babe." She then looked over at Jesse. "Jesse, hey. How's it going?"

"It's going," Jesse answered with a shrug. "How was your run?"

"It was alright." Chloe went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She took a sip from the bottle and looked at Beca. "I'm going to head upstairs for a shower." She then looked at Jesse. "It was nice seeing you, Jesse."

The two remained silent until Chloe was far enough away.

"I don't know what you think she's up to but you're wrong," Beca stated. "You can't base her guilt off of a conversation you saw her having."

"And what about the lunch with your father?" Jesse asked.

"She told me about that," Beca said. "She's not up to anything, Jesse."

"You had to be there, Beca," Jesse said. "She was having an argument with this other woman. Maybe it has nothing to do with your father. Maybe she's seeing someone else."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Beca said, losing her patience with the man. "She's not cheating on me. You know what? Can we not do this?"

"I'm just looking out for you," Jesse said.

"I can look out for myself," Beca assured him. "I'll see you at the club later."

Jesse sighed. "Just be careful, Beca." He left the house and Beca locked up behind him before heading upstairs.

She heard the water running and tossed her phone on her bed before stripping out of her clothes. She entered the bathroom and listened to Chloe humming for a bit before she opened the glass door and stepped inside.

Chloe smiled when she heard the shower door open and leaned back when she felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist. "I'm calling out of work today. Want to play hooky?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's shoulder before turning the woman around and pushing her against the wall gently.

Chloe gasped at the feeling of the cold tiles against her skin but it was quickly forgotten as Beca began to nip and suck at her neck.

After the two finally got out of the shower, Beca was ready for another round in the bedroom but the sound of her cell phone ringing, distracted her. She reluctantly went to answer it and saw that it was Luke. "Hey, what's up?"

"There's something going down tomorrow night at an abandoned warehouse."

"Hold on," Beca replied as she stepped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Chloe moved to stand by the door and listen to Beca's half of the conversation.

"Do you know what's going down?" Beca asked.

"I didn't get that much but it sounded big," Luke replied. "I think this could be it. If we can catch him in the act, there's no way your father can avoid going to jail."

"Okay, we'll get together tomorrow afternoon and figure out how we're going to go about doing this," Beca said. "I'm with Chloe right now so…"

"Yeah, go enjoy your time with your girl," Luke said, amused. "We'll talk later."

Chloe rushed back over to the bed, still naked since she hadn't taken the time to put anything on.

Beca exited the bathroom and smiled at her girlfriend. "Sorry, work stuff."

"It's okay," Chloe said. "Is everything okay?"

Beca nodded. "It will be, yeah." She was feeling really good about being able to finally be done with her father and his lifestyle. She moved towards the bed and moved so that she was lying down on top of Chloe. "Let's continued what we were doing."

Chloe grinned as she leaned up to kiss Beca.

* * *

Chloe got out of bed while Beca was taking a nap and quickly slipped an oversized shirt on before heading out of the room to call Aubrey. Once in the living room, she called the blonde.

"Posen," Aubrey answered.

"There's something going down tomorrow. I don't know what or where. I need a tracking device. A small one that I can put on Beca."

"I'll get it to you tonight," Aubrey replied. "We'll meet up."

"Okay, I'll be in touch," Chloe said before ending the call. She headed back upstairs and laid down in bed. She placed an arm around Beca's waist and kissed her on the shoulder. "I love you," she whispered gently.

Beca smiled to herself at hearing those words. She had told Chloe she loved her twice and had never heard it back. She had been worried at first but figured Chloe showed her enough by her actions how much she cared. She remained silent, pretending to still be asleep as Chloe sung quietly to her.

Chloe was sitting on Beca's lap on the couch with her legs stretched out while Beca's laptop rested on her own lap. "I'm horrible at this," she said as she tried to mix songs that Beca had suggested. She hit the playback button and cringed at the sound that came out of the speakers. "Okay, I give up. I'll stick to watching you make your mixes."

Beca chuckled and closed her laptop. "We can do something else."

Chloe giggled as she set the laptop on the coffee table. "You're insatiable."

Beca laughed. "I wasn't talking about sex but since you're bringing it up…" She began to trail her hands up Chloe's shirt but the redhead slapped her hand away.

"Behave. What'd you have in mind?" Chloe asked.

"I want you to spend more time with my friends." Ever since her conversation with Jesse that morning, she felt that it would be a good idea if her friends spent more time with her girlfriend. "I'll invite them over and you can even invite Aubrey over if you want."

Chloe nodded, excitedly. "I'd actually really love that."

Beca kissed Chloe on the cheek. "I'll go make the calls."

* * *

Amy and Aubrey were sitting in Amy's office as they spoke about Chloe. Aubrey had already agreed to go to whatever gathering Beca was throwing. It would be a perfect time for her to slip Chloe the tracking device she needed.

"So it's almost over then?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully after tomorrow night, yeah," Aubrey said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Chloe's gotten too close to Beca during this whole thing. I'm pretty sure her feelings for her are real."

"Do you still think Beca works for her father?" Amy asked.

Aubrey shook her head. "I don't think so but she's been up to something these last few months and I want to know what it is."

"One more night and you will," Amy said.


	8. Loving Her

**Loving Her Is Like Trying to Change Your Mind Once You're Already Flying**

**Through the Freefall**

Beca was standing in the kitchen with Stacie so they could talk privately while Chloe entertained Aubrey and Luke in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell her? You were dead set on her knowing."

Beca shrugged. "It wasn't the right time to bring it up. Besides, come tomorrow night, this whole thing will be over."

Stacie stood up straighter at hearing this. "Really?"

Beca nodded. "Luke got information about something going down tomorrow night. We're going to go get pictures and a video of it."

Stacie looked worried. "Just be careful. This whole thing puts me on edge."

"Nothing should go wrong. We'll be in and out without anyone noticing."

Chloe walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two women. "It'd be nice if you two joined us in the living room."

Stacie grinned. "Sorry, girl talk." She left the two alone, heading backb into the living room.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "Everything okay?"

Beca placed her hands on Chloe's waist. "Yeah, everything's fine. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am. This was a good idea."

The doorbell rang causing Chloe to pull away from Beca. "You go entertain the guests. I'll answer that."

Chloe headed to the front door and was greeted by the sight of Jesse when she opened it. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Jesse entered the house and followed Chloe into the living room. He spotted Aubrey and noticed right away that she was the woman Chloe was arguing with that morning.

"Hey, Bree this is Jesse," Chloe introduced them. "Jesse this is my best friend, Aubrey."

Jesse shook Aubrey's hand. "Nice to meet you." He then looked to Chloe. "Where's Beca?"

"Kitchen," Chloe replied.

Jesse excused himself and went into the kitchen where Beca was pouring wine in two glasses. "Okay, so maybe I was wrong about Chloe. Her best friend is who I saw her with this morning."

Beca grinned as she set the bottle of wine down. "Can I say I told you so?"

Jesse let out a light laugh. "If you must."

"I told you so." Beca picked up the glasses of wine and walked to the living room with her friend. She sat beside Chloe and handed her a glass.

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Thank you." Aubrey raised an eyebrow at this and Chloe gave her a look telling her to relax. She knew she would have to cut back on the affection while Aubrey was around.

Much of the night went along in this fashion. Chloe finding herself having to hold back from holding Beca's hand or giving her a kiss. She really couldn't wait for this case to be over.

"I'll go grab some more snacks," Chloe said two hours into the night when Aubrey had given her a "we need to talk" look.

Aubrey stood up. "I'll help." She followed Chloe into the kitchen and once there, she glared at the redhead. "What the hell?"  
Chloe feigned confusion. "What?"

"Undercover my ass." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "You're in love with her."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

"I can read you," Aubrey pointed out. "Your body language, your facial expressions… they all tell me that you are in love with that woman."

Chloe looked down at the floor before looking back up into her eyes. "I am."

Aubrey rubbed her hands over her face. "She's-,"

"Don't," Chloe cut her off. "Don't say one bad thing about her. Whatever the FBI thinks she's into, they're wrong. She's a good person."

"Then what's this thing that's going down tonight?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know but it sounded big."

"Well, it'll just be me and you going into whatever it is. We'll scout it out and then call for backup. We have to make sure it's legit or Beca might suspect you of something… and you would be incredibly embarrassed if SWAT charges into nothing."

Aubrey reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny device that could barely be seen. "Here."

Chloe took the device and quickly put it in her pocket. "Thanks."

"Chloe," Aubrey began. "I hope you know that once this whole thing is over and Beca realizes who you are, your relationship-,"

"Yeah, I know," Chloe cut her off. "I know."

"Look, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here," Aubrey said. "I'm just being realistic."

Jesse entered the kitchen and smiled at the women. "Hey, ladies. Doing okay?"

Aubrey fought the urge to roll her eyes at the interruption. "We're fine. Just got caught up in conversation."

Chloe smiled at the man. "We'll be right out."

Jesse nodded and turned to leave. He could tell that things were intense between the two and wondered what they had been talking about. He would be sure to mention it to Beca later.

* * *

The get together had ended and Beca was currently trying to talk Chloe into spending the night. Beca stood in front of the door and pouted. "Stay, please. I've gotten used to sleeping with you beside me."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "I know I just…" Chloe sighed. "I need a night to myself."

Beca looked worried by Chloe's words. "Why's that?" When Chloe remained silent, Beca continued. "Jesse told me things seemed intense between you and Aubrey when he saw you in the kitchen. He also told me he saw you having a heated discussion with her this morning. Is she why you need time to think about things? Does she not like me or something?"

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, something like that."

"Is she an ex?" Beca asked, curiously.

Chloe shook her head. "No, she's my best friend. That's it. She's just overprotective."

"Well, she doesn't have anything to worry about." Beca took a step towards Chloe, placing her hands on her hips. "I would never hurt you."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca closer to her for a hug. "I know you wouldn't. I'm just being weird, I guess."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Beca asked. "You know I'm here for you."

Chloe kissed Beca gently. "I know that too."

"Do I need to talk to Aubrey?" Beca asked. "I can get her to like me. I have some charm."

Chloe chuckled. "That you do, but no. Don't worry about it. She'll come around." Chloe linked her fingers with Beca's and tugged her towards the stairs.

Beca smirked. "Staying the night now?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I've gotten used to having you beside me as well."

Beca smiled, happily and pulled Chloe towards her, kissing her deeply. "I want you," she said against her lips.

"You have me," Chloe said before kissing Beca again.

Later that night, Chloe was staring up at the ceiling as she thought about the sleeping brunette beside her. After tomorrow Beca won't want anything to do with her. She was sure of that. She couldn't even think of a way to save their relationship because she knew once the truth was out Beca would be completely done with her.

"Stop thinking so hard and go to bed." Beca mumbled a she placed an arm over Chloe's waist and pulled her in closer to her body. "It's late."

"I can't sleep," Chloe said, quietly.

Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's shoulder and began to sing _Red_ by Taylor Swift. Chloe smiled as Beca's voice washed over her in a calming effect.

"I didn't take you as a Taylor Swift fan," Chloe said.

"I'm full of surprises," Beca replied before continuing to sing.

"I hope you know this is a break-up song," Chloe stated.

"It's still a beautiful song and explains how I feel about you," Beca kissed Chloe on the back of her neck. "Now listen."

Chloe was glad her back was turned to Beca as she listened to her sing because the tears were inevitable. She was really dreading tomorrow night.

* * *

_Touching her was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing her was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with her was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting her was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing her was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing her was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting her was like trying to know somebody you never met_

_But loving her was red_

_Loving her was red_

* * *

A/N: The lyrics belong to Taylor Swift from her song, Red.

This was basically just a filler chapter leading into the next one. Sorry it's not that great.


	9. No More Lies

**No More Lies**

"One more time," Chloe breathed out after her orgasm subsided. She moved on top of Beca and began to kiss the brunette along her neck.

Beca chuckled, which quickly turned into a moan as Chloe nipped at her pulse point. She flipped them over and hovered over her girlfriend. "What's gotten into you this morning? Not that I'm complaining."

Chloe leaned up to kiss Beca. "I just wanted to be with you this way for a couple of hours."

Beca smiled as she returned the kiss. "Are you okay?" She asked once the kiss ended.

Chloe nodded and slid her hands up and down Beca's back. "I guess we should get on with our day, huh?"

Beca bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead. "We can take a shower together and make breakfast together and go back to having a lot more sex. We can do whatever you want."

"That sounds like a good plan," Chloe said, contentedly. "Sorry for being clingy. I just want you to myself as much as possible today."

Beca smiled big. "I don't see anything wrong with that. Are you sure you're okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Beca got up from the bed, pulling Chloe with her. She kissed her passionately before tugging her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Beca was lying on her couch with Chloe on top of her as they cuddled and watched TV. The two had spent the entire morning and afternoon together. They were simply enjoying being together and it almost made Chloe forget that tonight was going to mark the end of her and Beca.

"My mother would've really liked you," Beca said, breaking the silence between them.

"You don't talk about her much," Chloe stated, surprised to hear Beca mention the woman.

"I know." Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair. "It's a sore subject for me. She was murdered."

"I'm sorry." Chloe already knew the story before she was put onto this case. "You don't have to talk about it."

"No, it's okay," Beca said, wanting to get this out. "She was on her way to my club so we could have lunch together when a man shot her while she was at a stoplight in her car."

"Did they catch him?" Chloe asked, knowing Marcos Vanaldi had been killed in a shoot off with the police.

"Yeah, he's dead." Beca could feel herself getting angry and knew she needed to change the subject. "I'm sorry. I can't say anymore. I'll tell you everything soon, though. I promise." Beca massaged Chloe's scalp gently with her fingers. "I have to get going, babe."

Chloe sighed and stayed where she was for a beat before she reluctantly got up. "Wear your boots. It's cold tonight." Chloe had placed the tracking device onto the sole of one of Beca's boots figuring it'd be the most secure place to put it.

Beca got up from the couch. "Always taking care of me." Beca grinned and kissed Chloe before going to slip her boots on. "Are you going to be here in the morning?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'll have some stuff to do so I'll be home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." Beca grabbed her car keys from the coffee table. "I love you."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca softly on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "Goodnight, Beca."

Beca fought the urge to ask Chloe why she never said those three words to her. She didn't want the redhead to say it back if she didn't mean it. They haven't been together long so it shouldn't be too surprising to her but it still hurt to think that maybe Chloe didn't love her back.

Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Beca shook her head and smiled. "We'll talk about it later. I have to get going. Luke will be pissed if I'm late."

Chloe nodded and watched Beca leave before retrieving her phone from the living room. She called Aubrey and waited for the agent to answer as she quickly slipped her shoes on.

"Posen," Aubrey answered the phone.

"She's on the move," Chloe replied. "Where are you?"

"Parked a few blocks away from her house," Aubrey replied. "I saw her drive off. Let's go."

Chloe ended the call and rushed out of the house. She got into Aubrey's car which had moved up in front of Beca's.

"How are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she handed Chloe her gun. She knew this night would be tough on her friend.

"This is going to be a real shitty night," Chloe answered as she opened Aubrey's glove compartment and pulled out a tablet-like device. She turned it on and it showed a red dot, which was the tracking device that she had placed on Beca. "Okay, let's do this."

"Are you going to be okay to do this?" Aubrey asked.

"Do you care?" Chloe asked, sharply.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Don't get all pissy with me because you led this case with your vagina."

"Can we not do this right now?" Chloe asked. "Just drive."

* * *

Beca entered her office where Luke was waiting for her. "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for this to be over."

Beca moved the plant in the corner of her office and pulled out the manila envelope Luke had given her before.

"Here." Luke handed her another envelope. "Add those with what we're going to get tonight and your father and his whole crew are going to be out of business."

Beca reached back into her secret hiding spot in the floor and pulled out her gun.

"Whoa, what do you need that for?" Luke asked.

"Relax, it's registered," Beca assured him. "And we'll need it if things don't go the way we want them to." Beca tucked her gun into the back of her jeans. "Video camera?"

Luke held the small recording device up. "Got it."

"Okay, let's go finish this."

Thirty minutes later, Beca and Luke were at the warehouse. They had parked discreetly before walking towards the building.

"Let's see if there's a window that'll let us get a peek inside," Beca said.

The two circled around the building but found no windows they could look through. They did find a side door, though. Luke opened the door slowly and slipped in to glance around before gesturing for Beca to follow him.

Luke turned the video camera on and began to walk in search of Ethan Mitchell and his men. "Where the hell are they?" Luke whispered.

"Are you sure you got the right location?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't understand why no one's here."

The sound of a gun being cocked stopped Beca and Luke in their tracks. "I'm here," the man said. "And your father is here, Beca. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Vincent," Beca began.

"Shut up and walk," Vincent said, pressing the gun to Beca's back.

"You set me up," Luke said as he walked towards the middle of the warehouse.

"We suspected you were up to something," Vincent replied. "I knew we shouldn't have let you join us."

The three stopped in the middle of the warehouse and Ethan stepped out of the shadows.

Ethan stared at Beca with an unreadable expression for a long moment before raising his gun at Luke.

"Wait! Don't!" Beca shouted as her father pulled the trigger. She heard Luke's body hit the ground along with the video camera. She moved to check on him but was stopped when Vincent grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back up.

"You didn't have to do that!" Beca yelled. "He was only trying to help me!"

Ethan looked at Vincent and gestured towards Luke. "Drag him outside. I don't want to listen to him dying." He pointed his gun at Beca and shook his head. "My own daughter plotting against me? I can't say that I'm too surprised but I'm still disappointed. What did you hope to accomplish here?"

"I want you in jail," Beca spat. "You're the reason mom was killed. You always cared more about whatever criminal shit you're into than your family."

"My "criminal shit" provided for our family," Ethan said, calmly. "It helped you get your club on its feet."

"If I had known-,"

Ethan laughed. "Don't act almighty with me, Beca. You sent your friend to join me instead of doing the dirty work yourself and now look what has happened."

"So what now?" Beca asked. "You're going to kill me too?"

"Have you gone to the police?" Ethan asked. "What have you given them on me?"

"I haven't gone to them yet," Beca said.

Chloe entered the building while Aubrey stayed outside to take care of Luke. She had wanted to join Chloe but Luke really needed her help. Chloe held her gun out at Ethan as she neared him and his daughter. "FBI! Drop the gun!"

Ethan kept his gun pointed at Beca. "FBI?" He looked back at his daughter to accuse her of lying to him but he saw the surprised and hurt expression on her face. "Is this news to you as well?"

"You're in the FBI?" Beca asked, pain shining in her eyes. "You were using me."

"Beca," Chloe began. "It wasn't like that."

"I trusted you," Beca continued, distraught. "You made me fall in love with you!"

"I can kill her now and be done with this," Ethan said to his daughter. "She obviously doesn't care about you. She just needed you to get to me."

"Beca that's not the whole story," Chloe said as she kept her eyes and gun trained on Ethan. "I care about you."

"Just stop!" Beca yelled. "No more lies!"

"Ethan put the gun down! You're not getting out of here. My partner is outside and the police are on their way."

"I think I'll take my chances." Ethan swerved his gun in Chloe's direction and two gun shots echoed within the walls of the warehouse.


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

One week later…

Beca was sitting in her living room with Jesse. She was staring off into space while he read a book. Jesse glanced over at her and closed his book.

"Hey, Beca," Jesse said. "Do you want to do something? You don't have to stay here. I can take care of Luke."

Beca shook her head but said nothing else.

"Are you hungry?" Jesse continued. "I think I'm going to go pick something up."

"Okay." Beca said, simply.

Jesse sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Beca cut him off. "I don't want to talk about her."

Jesse nodded. "Okay, I am sorry, though. I know you really liked her." Jesse left the house and Beca laid down on the couch to continued her thoughts.

"Hey." Luke entered the living room. "You okay?"

Beca quickly got up off the couch and went over to the man. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I got bored," Luke said. "Help me sit."

Beca helped him get onto the couch before she sat down beside him. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, for you to get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in this place since everything went down."

"There's no where I want to be," Beca replied.

"Really? You don't even want to see Chloe?" Luke saw the anger flash in Beca's eyes and knew he should drop the subject but he couldn't.

"Especially not her. She played me and I fell for it all like an idiot."

"You shot your father to save her," Luke pointed out. "That's a romantic gesture, right?"

"This isn't funny, Luke. She hurt me. I let her hurt me. How am I supposed to even stand in the same room as her now?"

"She came by the hospital to see me my last day there," Luke said. "She wanted to make sure that I was okay and she asked me to give you a message."

"What kind of message?" Beca asked, hating that she was curious.

Luke handed Beca a folded envelope. "I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to you at first because I'm angry with her for hurting you but maybe it'll help you."

Beca took the envelope and stared at it for a moment before gesturing towards the stairs. "I'm going to read this upstairs."

Luke nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be watching TV."

Beca grabbed the remote from the coffee table and handed it to Luke before going upstairs. She closed her room door and sat down on her bed. She looked at the envelope again before slowly opening it. She pulled a folded paper out and took a deep breath before unfolding it.

_Beca, _

_ I've written you several letters and I've said all these things to try and make things right between us but I know they won't make anything better. You weren't just an undercover job to me. I really care about you. I know it's a lot to ask, but I want to see you. I don't want to say the things I'm dying to tell you on a piece of paper. I want to tell them to you in person. I know I don't deserve your time but please come see me. You know where I live and I'll leave my cell phone number below. _

_ And thank you. You saved my life in that warehouse. I'll never forget that. I hope Luke is doing well. I hope I'll see you soon. _

_-Chloe Beale_

Beca picked up her cell phone and looked at the phone number Chloe had written on the bottom of the letter. She dialed it slowly pausing briefly after each number as she thought about what she wanted to do. Her thumb hovered over the green call button but she ended up saving the number to her contact list instead. She wasn't ready to see the redhead that had stolen her heart.

* * *

"Will you stop this," Aubrey ordered her best friend as Chloe laid in bed not wanting to do anything. "You need to get back to work and move on from this whole thing."

"I can't do that." Chloe had taken a leave of absence and just wanted to be miserable at home but Aubrey made it a point to come over every day to bother her.

"Why not?" Aubrey asked.

"Because I love her!" Chloe snapped as she got out of bed and went to lock herself in her bathroom.

Aubrey was taken aback by the outburst but she soon found herself knocking on the door. "I'm sorry. Can you come out so we can talk about this?"

"You don't understand," Chloe said. "I fell in love with her. It wasn't an act and I can't move on from it. I want to be with her but she hates me."

"If she hated you, she would've let her father shoot you," Aubrey stated, matter-of-factly. "Look, I can't pretend I understand but I'm here for you." Aubrey had thought Chloe's feelings for Beca would've disappeared once she had time away from the brunette but that hadn't been the case. "I'm going to run out for a bit. I'll be back." When she didn't get a response, Aubrey let out a sigh and left.

* * *

Luke heard a knock on the door and turned off the television. Beca hadn't come down since he gave her the letter and decided she didn't want to be bothered. That had been an hour and a half ago. He got up from the couch slowly, wincing as he did so. Once up, he walked to the front door and opened it expecting to see Stacie or Jesse not Agent Posen.

"Agent," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to speak with Beca," Aubrey replied. "Is she in?"

"She is but I think you and your friend have done enough," Luke replied. "You should go."

"Look, Chloe was just doing her job," Aubrey replied.

"She broke my best friend's heart," Luke stated. "Was that part of the job?"

"No," Aubrey replied. "It wasn't."

Beca walked downstairs and heard Luke talking to someone. "Who's at the door?"

Luke stepped side and Beca narrowed her eyes at Aubrey.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Aubrey asked. "Alone?"

Beca thought for a few seconds before answering. "Let her in."

Luke stepped aside and Aubrey walked in. "Thank you." She followed Beca as the brunette headed somewhere private so they could talk.

"What do you want?" Beca asked as she turned to face Aubrey once they had reached the end of the hall.

"Chloe's been pretty distraught lately," Aubrey said. "She wants to see you."

"I'm not interested in seeing her," Beca replied. "Was there anything else?"

"Look, Beca. Chloe loves you for whatever reason and she hates that she hurt you. She would really like to see you."

"I. Do not. Want. To see. Her." Beca said, angrily. "Leave."

"She thinks you hate her," Aubrey continued, ignoring Beca's words.

"I should," Beca replied, sadly. "But I don't. I love her and I hate that I do. I don't even know who I'm in love with. Chloe Jacobson or Chloe Beale."

"Beca-,"

"Just leave." Beca didn't want to have this conversation anymore. She just wanted to move on from Chloe.

"Okay, but think about what I said," Aubrey said. "At least hear Chloe out. Yeah, she was undercover but her feelings were real." Aubrey left the house and Beca headed back to her room without a word.

* * *

A few days later…

Chloe had gone for a drive to clear her mind since she was having trouble sleeping and she found herself parked outside of Beca's house. She still had a key but she knew using it would result in a very negative reaction from Beca. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and called Amy.

"Hey, you," Amy greeted her. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry it's late," Chloe said. "I just need some unbiased advice."

"Alright, what's up?"

"I'm parked outside of Beca's house," Chloe stated. "I want to see her."

"That might not work out the way you want it to," Amy warned, gently.

"I know. I miss her so much. I just really want to see her. That's a bad idea, right? I should just go home."

"It's not necessarily a bad idea," Amy said. "I mean, she will probably yell at you a lot but at least she'll know you really do care. If you didn't, you wouldn't be trying to fix things and that might speak volumes to her even if she is upset at first."

"You think so?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Amy said. "Or that could just be a load of shit and she wants absolutely nothing to do with you. You won't know until make a move, right?"

"Okay, I'm going to go speak to her," Chloe said. "Thanks, Amy." Chloe ended the call and took a deep breath before exiting the car. She walked up to the front door and gave herself a silent pep talk before ringing the doorbell.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. **


	11. The Truth In Your Lies

**The Truth In Your Lies**

Chloe stood nervously as she waited for Beca to open the door. She had the urge to bolt out of fear of what Beca would say to her but she had to see the other woman. It was an intense need that she couldn't fight anymore. Her breath caught in her throat as the foyer light flipped on and her nervousness increased.

The front door opened and Chloe watched Beca's face go from surprised to sad to angry in less than five seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, coldly.

"I... I wanted to see you."

"I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me," Beca warned.

"I won't leave until you listen to me." Chloe knew her behavior would be frowned upon by her agency if Beca decided to file a complaint against her but she had to make things right. She had to at least try.

"I have no interest in your words, Chloe," Beca spat. "I don't trust you and I don't want to hear any more of your lies."

"Ten minutes, Beca. Please. I just want to explain. I was doing my job."

Beca let out a dry laugh. "Does your job know how I fucked you? How you would beg me for it? Was that part of the job?"

Chloe shook her head. "I was only supposed to befriend you."

Beca narrowed her eyes at the agent. "So you took it upon yourself to make me fall for you and then break my fucking heart?"

Chloe wanted to reach out to touch Beca but knew it wouldn't be welcomed. "It wasn't like that."

Beca stepped away from the door and Chloe watched the brunette head towards her kitchen. Chloe entered the house and closed the door before heading to the kitchen. She found Beca at the counter pouring herself a drink. She said nothing as the woman gulped it back and poured herself another.

Beca sipped her refilled drink and set the glass down before facing Chloe. "I trusted you. I let you into my home. I told you things." Beca ran her hands over her face. "I'm such an idiot."

"No, Beca. You're not." Chloe moved closer to the woman. "I fell for you. Nothing about my feelings for you was an act. I think you're amazing and I enjoyed being with you. Beca... I love you."

Beca shook her head. "So you love me with one hand and stab me in the back with the other? And it was so easy for you, wasn't it? To just lie to me like that?"

"It wasn't. I struggled being undercover and having to lie to you. I wanted to tell you. Do you want to know why I never said I love you when you said it to me?"

"Because you don't," Beca said, bitterly.

"No, because when I said it to you, I didn't want to be undercover. I wanted to say it and have you know that I meant it. I love you, Beca. You have to believe that much."

Beca knew Chloe was probably telling the truth. The only time Chloe had ever told her she loved her was when she thought she was asleep; a time where she wouldn't need to say it to keep up a ruse. Beca took a deep breath and took another sip of her drink. She set it down and remained silent as Chloe waited for her to say something.

"Beca… talk to me, please," Chloe pleaded.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know what you want me to say. You hurt me, Chloe. What we had wasn't real. All those times I talked to you about anything personal, you were just trying to find out whether I was working with my father and get information about him. I don't know you. I'm done talking."

"Beca. If you would just give me a chance to-,"

"No. And I don't want to see you again. You can see yourself out." Beca left the kitchen and went to her room, a tear slipping from her eyes finally.

Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to follow after the other woman but knew that would result in an even angrier Beca.

Chloe began to leave the kitchen but a thought struck her. She turned back around and grabbed Beca's mother's cookbook before leaving the house.

* * *

Chloe was lying on Amy's couch as the blonde sat across from her listening to her talk about Beca. "She doesn't want to have anything to do with me. If I could've told her the truth while I was undercover, I would have. I had my orders." Chloe sighed in frustration. "I don't know what I could've done differently."

"It was a tough situation," Amy said. "Maybe you two just need some time apart and she'll contact you when she's ready."

"I don't see that happening," Chloe said, sadly.

"Well, you stole her cookbook," Amy stated. "I'm sure she'll be wanting that back so you'll see her eventually. What are you going to do with it anyway?"

Chloe looked at the cookbook that was currently resting on Amy's coffee table. "I told her I'd make her something out of it every Friday. I want to stick to that."

Amy smiled at her friend. "I'm sure she'd appreciate that. Well, she might call you a thief, which you are, and she might say really mean things to you _but _deep down, I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"Hopefully," Chloe said as she got up from the couch. "I should head home. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"It's the middle of the week. You could always wait until Monday."

Chloe shook her head. "I need something to keep me busy. Work will at least do that much."

"Well, I'm here if you need me," Amy said. "Do you want to stay the night?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'll be okay. Thanks for listening, Amy."

Chloe left Amy's house and headed to her car. She would spend the rest of the night thinking about Beca before falling asleep. She just hoped that work would be easy for her to jump back into after being undercover for so long.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her office with her legs propped up on her desk as she looked at the picture she had of Chloe on her phone. She was pulled out of her reverie when there was a knock at the door and Stacie stepped inside. "I'm busy."

"Are you spinning tonight?" Stacie asked, ignoring Beca's words. The brunette hadn't bothered much with work since she found out about Chloe.

"No," Beca replied. "Is that all?"

"You should call her." Stacie had been upset with Chloe but she understood both sides. "You obviously miss her."

"I do not." Beca set her phone down. "I'm busy, Stacie."

"Wallowing isn't being busy," Stacie shot back. "You miss Chloe, Beca. Call her."

"I miss Chloe Jacobson. I don't know Chloe Beale."

Stacie moved and knelt before her friend. "Chloe cares about you. Jacobson or Beale. It doesn't matter. If you feel you don't know her anymore, then get to know her. You could start fresh."

"Could you get over this so easily if it were you?" Beca asked.

Stacie shrugged. "I don't know but you could at least try to be friends. See what happens. All I know is that she made you happy. Happier than I've seen you in a long time. Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to let her go." Stacie turned to leave the office, leaving Beca to think about her words.

* * *

Chloe was sitting at her desk going over all the paperwork that had been placed on her desk during her absence. She hadn't said much to anyone and was actually feeling okay but when she saw her boss, Gail, walking towards her, she had a feeling her mood was about to be dampened.

"Agent Beale," Gail greeted her with a smile. "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, ma'am," Chloe said, hoping this wasn't going to be a long conversation.

"I hope you're ready to jump back into things," Gail continued.

Chloe was definitely ready for another case that would keep her mind busy and off of Beca. "I am."

"Great." Gail set a folder down in front of Chloe. "We closed two of our cases while you were away because of the information and evidence Beca Mitchell and Luke Arden gave us. There's a few more that I'd like to figure out if Ethan Mitchell was involved in. You and Agent Posen need to go speak with them again. See if there's anything more they can give us."

Chloe nodded. "I'll get right on it."

Gail smiled. "Welcome back," she said before walking away.

"Awesome," Chloe whispered sarcastically as she opened the file.

Aubrey approached Chloe's desk and set a cup of coffee on it. "What was she talking to you about?"

Chloe held up the folder. "We have to speak to Beca and Luke. We have open cases that might be linked to Ethan."

Aubrey knew that this was the last thing Chloe needed. "I could do it alone."

Chloe shook her head. "It's still my case. I can handle it."

Aubrey looked skeptical. "Can you?"

"Don't start with me, Bree." Chloe stood up from the desk. "Let's just go get this over with."


	12. Reconcile

**Reconcile**

Aubrey parked her car outside of Beca's club and looked over at Chloe. "I can do this alone if you want to wait out here."

"No, I can do my job." Chloe undid her seatbelt and got out of the car. "I'll talk to Beca. You talk to Luke."

Aubrey looked hesitant. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Luke will have a bunch of questions about me and Beca," Chloe explained. "He probably won't stay on topic with me. Beca will at least answer my questions just to get rid of me."

"Alright, if you're sure." Aubrey entered the club, flashing her badge to get in without a problem.

Chloe didn't bother with her badge. They knew who she was and what had gone down. She followed Aubrey into the club and gestured towards the stairs. "I'm going to head upstairs to her office."

"I see Luke at the bar," Aubrey said. "I'll go talk to him."

Chloe nodded before making her way towards the staircase that led to Beca's office. As she was walking, she felt a tug on her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

Chloe turned around and saw Jesse. "If I were you, I'd move your hand."

Jesse looked down at the badge and gun that was resting on Chloe's holster before releasing her. "She needs time. You need to give her at least that."

"This is official FBI business," Chloe informed him. "Is Beca in her office?"

"Did you really love her?" Jesse continued. "It wasn't all a lie was it? You really broke her heart."

"I do love her," Chloe said, making sure Jesse knew her feelings weren't past tense. "I have work to do." Chloe walked away from the man and headed upstairs. She knocked on Beca's office door, not bothering to announce herself. She heard Beca say come in and entered the office.

Beca looked up and frowned when she saw Chloe. "What are you doing here?"

"Official business," Chloe replied, simply. "I need to ask you some questions."

"I'm busy." Beca returned her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

"I won't leave until you've answered my questions," Chloe stated. "We can do this here or in an interrogation room."

Beca scoffed. "Or in my bed, right? You seemed to like it a lot there."

Chloe knew she couldn't lose her patience with Beca. If their roles were reversed, she would be acting much worse. "Just a few questions and I'll be out of your way."

Beca closed the file on her desk and sat back in her chair, gesturing for Chloe to continue.

Chloe opened the manila envelope she had been given by her boss and pulled out several pictures. She set them down in front of Beca. "Do any of those men look familiar?"

"Yes," Beca replied.

"Did they work for your father?" Chloe asked.

"Not for him, no," Beca replied. "They did him favors and vice versa. He wasn't in charge of them."

Chloe talked to Beca about several open cases to see if anything would ring a bell. "Can you give us anything to help close these cases?"

Beca opened her desk drawer and pulled out a manila envelope of her own. She dropped it on the desk without saying a word and watched as Chloe picked it up.

Chloe read the front of the envelope and saw that it had been addressed to Quantico. She pulled a notebook out of it and began to flip through it. Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at Beca. "How long have you had this?"

"Your FBI people missed it when you raided my father's house after his death. It was hidden in one of the couch cushions. I was going to mail it to you."

"You could've called me," Chloe said.

"That wasn't an option," Beca shot back. "You're welcome, by the way."

Chloe sighed. "Of course I appreciate this, Beca. Thank you. This will help us put a lot of bad people away." The notebook had been filled with names of people Ethan Mitchell worked with and listed what they had done for him and what kind of business each man was in. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll let you get back to work." Chloe gathered her things and got up to leave. She made it to the door before she stopped and turned her head to look at Beca. "I miss you, Beca," she said before slipping out of the office.

Beca sighed and stared at the door for a few seconds as she thought about Chloe. She really didn't know what to do with her feelings but she would be lying if she said she didn't miss the redhead as well.

* * *

Chloe saw Stacie standing at the end of the stairs and knew the taller woman was waiting to talk to her. "Stacie," she greeted.

"Hi," Stacie said. "It's good to see you."

"I think you're the only one that feels that way." Chloe was glad that Stacie wasn't about to cause a scene by yelling at her. "Look, I never got to apologize for everything. I'm sorry. I really did enjoy your company and if you ever want to hangout, I'd love that."

"That's not against the rules or anything?" Stacie asked.

Chloe shrugged. "You're not criminals. I don't see a problem."

Stacie smiled and pulled out her phone. "Give me your number and we can talk. And give Beca a chance to come around. I know she misses you. She'll have to stop being angry eventually, right?"

"I hurt her," Chloe said, sadly. "I don't think this is something she'll forgive too easily."

"I'll talk to her," Stacie promised. "You do love her don't you?"

Chloe smiled. "I do. I just wish she'd believe me."

"Don't give up," Stacie said. "I know she still feels the same."

"Thank you, Stacie." Chloe was glad that someone didn't hate her. "Hopefully I'll see you around." She walked away and didn't see Aubrey at the bar anymore. She headed outside and to their car where Aubrey was reading over the notes she'd written down from her conversation with Luke.

"Get anything worthwhile?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled and handed Aubrey the envelope. "You could say that." She got into the car and left Aubrey to look at what Beca had given her. Their boss was definitely going to be happy about the new information.

* * *

It was Friday night and Beca was home hanging out with Stacie instead of at the club spinning. She just hadn't been in the mood to do it these last few days.

Stacie turned off the TV since Beca wasn't paying attention and looked over at her friend. "I think-,"

"If your next words have anything to do with Chloe, I'll have to stop you there." Beca asked.

Stacie rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Beca asked.

"Yours, which is why I'm trying to help you see reason," Stacie explained.

The doorbell rang and Beca frowned as she looked over at Stacie. "Invite anyone over?"

Stacie shook her head.

Sighing, Beca stood up and made her way to the front door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find several containers on the ground with a note taped to one of them. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She picked it up and made her way towards the kitchen with a curious Stacie following behind her.

"Who's that from?" Stacie asked.

Beca opened the note and read it aloud. "I made you a promise I intend to keep. I hope you enjoy your dinner. I made enough for you to share. Chloe."

Stacie beamed and nudged Beca with her elbow. "If she didn't care about you, she wouldn't be doing this."

Beca looked around the kitchen and realized that her mother's cookbook wasn't anywhere in sight.

"I'll be back." Beca left the kitchen and picked up her keys from the coffee table.

"Where are you going?" Stacie asked as she entered the living room.

"To see Chloe," Beca answered without another word.

Stacie pulled out her phone and texted the redhead.

_Beca's on her way to see you. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Good luck!_

* * *

Chloe had only been back at her house for a few minutes when she heard a loud thumping at her door. Knowing it was Beca, she quickly went to open it.

"You're a thief," Beca stated. "I could have you arrested."

Chloe grinned, despite herself. "I think I'd get away with as little as a warning." She stepped aside to let Beca in. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

"I don't need you to do anything for me," Beca snapped. "Give me my mother's cookbook so I can go."

Chloe shook her head as she locked the door. "I made you a promise."

"You don't need to keep it," Beca said.

"But I meant it when I made it," Chloe threw back. "Everything out of my mouth wasn't a lie, Beca. I need you to understand that. Being undercover was hard for me. Lying to you was hard for me. The look in your eyes when you found out killed me. Chloe Jacobson didn't fall in love with you. Chloe Beale did. I love you. I want you. I need you back in my life. If we could at least be friends..."

Beca shook her head. "I can't be your friend."

Chloe looked down at the floor as she tried to keep her tears at bay. As she looked back up, she barely had a chance to get a word out before Beca's lips were on her own.

Beca backed Chloe into the front door and kissed the redhead with everything she had. Chloe's hands shot up to cup Beca's face as the kiss intensified. When oxygen was necessary, Beca pulled away and rested her head in the crook of Chloe's neck. "I can't just be your friend."

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug and squeezed her tight. "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I'm still hurt by everything. Things won't just go back to normal. It'll take time."

"I'm more than willing to try to fix things between us if you are."

Beca nodded and pulled away from Chloe. She pulled her up the stairs and towards her bedroom. "I'm surprised you were here. I was expecting this place to be part of your undercover life."

"I wanted you to see my real home," Chloe replied. "I trusted you enough."

Beca smiled gently as she continued to Chloe's room. Once in the room, Beca got onto the bed with Chloe. Neither said anything as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and pulled her close, both just enjoying finally back in each other's arms.


	13. Time Heals Wounds

**Time Heals Wounds**

Chloe woke up the next morning and smiled when she saw Beca had been watching her sleep. "Morning."

"Morning," Beca said, softly. "Sleep okay?"

"Better than okay." Chloe reached out for Beca's hand and linked their fingers together. "So I guess we should talk about things."

"That'd be a good start," Beca agreed.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Chloe asked.

Beca thought for a few seconds before speaking. "Did you ever wear a wire or bug my house?"

"No," Chloe shook her head. "That gps in your boot was the only thing I ever did."

"If you weren't meant to become my girlfriend, then why did you?" Beca asked.

"I really liked you," Chloe explained. "You were funny, charming and sweet. I got lost in you. It's not an excuse. I should've kept things platonic and I'm sorry. I hate that I hurt you."

"The intense sex between us… was that you putting on an act or did you really want me that much?"

"I really wanted you that much. I still do," Chloe replied. "I took advantage of opportunities when I saw them but a majority of what I did was because I wanted to. Not because of work."

Beca remained silent as she thought about Chloe's words.

"Beca?" Chloe said, worried that she had said something to upset the woman.

"Can you do me a favor, Chloe?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. "Anything."

"Can you give me a few days?" Beca asked. "I just need to come to peace with everything. I don't want to stay upset with you but I still need time to just move on from it." Beca brought Chloe's hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of it. "We can have dinner this Friday. You can bring my mother's cookbook with you and we can make something together."

Chloe grinned. "You can't cook."

"I can hand you stuff." Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's lips. "So are you okay with that?"

Chloe nodded. "Sorry I didn't back off earlier. I just really wanted to make things right between us."

Beca smiled. "I'm kind of glad you didn't back off. It showed me that you were serious about what we have. And I don't mean to be hot and cold, but if I don't get the time now to move past things, then it might cause a problem later."

"I get it," Chloe assured her. "I'll be around if you want to see me sooner than Friday."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I better get going."

"Let me at least make you breakfast." Chloe got up from bed. "You're horrible at eating when you're supposed to."

Beca smiled and got up. "Can I grab a quick shower?"

Chloe nodded. "Go for it." She left the room and headed downstairs where she heard her phone buzzing. She quickly picked it up from the living room and saw that it was Stacie. "Hello?"

Stacie let out a huff of frustration. "I thought you two killed each other!"

"Nope, we're both very much alive," Chloe assured her.

"Beca left her phone here and you weren't answering so I jumped to the worst conclusion. I hope you two at least had sex to make up for having me worry."

"Sorry, no sex," Chloe said, amused. "We've decided to work things out, though."

"That's great!" Stacie said, excitedly. "You should come over. We can all do something."

"Actually, she wants some space."

"Um, you just said that you two were going to work things out."

"I know. This is part of the working things out process." Chloe went into the kitchen and began pulling things out to make breakfast. "We're cooking dinner together on Friday so that's a start."

"It definitely is," Stacie said. "Alright, you go and do your thing. We should make plans to do something soon."

"Sounds good, Stacie," Chloe said, happily. She ended the call and let out a content breath. She and Beca were going to work on things and at least out of Beca's friends, Stacie didn't hate her. She knew she would have a field day with Aubrey, though, when she told her about her and Beca working things out.

* * *

Aubrey was over at Chloe's house later that day and the two were watching a movie. Aubrey could tell that Chloe was in a better mood than she had been these last few days and was waiting for her friend to tell her why but she finally gave in when the credits of the movie began to roll. "So, what's going on with you? You're more perk than emo today."

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she tried to contain a smile.

"Spill," Aubrey urged as she turned off the TV.

"Beca spent the night," Chloe admitted. "She wants to work things out." Aubrey began to speak but Chloe quickly continued. "I know you don't approve of the relationship but I really need your support on this Aubrey. I would love for you to become friends with her once we work things out."

"Give me some credit here, Chlo," Aubrey said. "I'm happy for you. Would I have chosen Rebeca Mitchell as a love interest for my best friend? No, but you two work so I'll stand back and let it happen. If I really didn't want you with her, I wouldn't have gone to her place to ask her to speak to you last week."

Chloe smiled, surprised to hear that Aubrey had gone to Beca. "You did that for me?"

"It didn't work, but yeah," Aubrey nodded.

Chloe hugged Aubrey and kissed her on the cheek. "You're the greatest best friend ever."

Aubrey smiled. "I'm aware of this."

"So when things are back to normal with us, you'll give her a chance?" Chloe asked. "You know, hangout with her and whatnot."

"I doubt we'll ever be each other's favorite people, but yeah," Aubrey said. "I'll try to give her a chance."

"Thank you." Chloe was glad Aubrey was there for her when it really counted. "That means a lot to me."

"She just better not get on my nerves," Aubrey said as she picked the remote back up. "Let's watch another movie."

Chloe grinned and got up to choose another movie they could watch.

* * *

"Really?" Luke asked, surprised. "You're back together?" He had been expecting it to take longer for Beca to forgive Chloe. He, Jesse and Stacie were sitting in Beca's living room as she delivered the news.

Beca shook her head. "No, not yet. We're taking things slow and seeing what happens."

Jesse was equally as surprised by this news. "Do you think you can trust her again?"

"I wouldn't be trying to fix things if I didn't think I could," Beca replied. "I know she lied to you guys too so I'll understand if you don't want me to bring her around you. Do I have your support in this?"

Stacie smiled brightly. "I'm team Chloe all the way."

"She's not on the top of my favorites list at the moment but I support whatever makes you happy," Jesse said.

"As long as she doesn't hurt you again, I don't have anything against her," Luke added.

Beca smiled. "Thanks, guys." She stood up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To make some mixes." Beca hadn't been able to focus on her music these last few days so she had the urge to create a lot of new mixes with her new inspiration.

* * *

A few days later…

Chloe was staring at her phone while Amy and Aubrey were having an animated conversation over dinner. It didn't go unnoticed by her friends who stopped talking to look at her.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked. "You okay over there?"

Chloe looked away from her phone. "Yeah, sorry."

"Missing Beca?" Amy asked.

Chloe sighed. "Yeah, it's stupid. I know she said we wouldn't talk until Friday but I'm still a little worried that she might change her mind about us."

"She's not going to change her mind," Aubrey assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry," Amy agreed. "Friday is only two days away."

Chloe smiled. "That's true. And I can't wait."

"You two just need to have sex again," Amy suggested. "Sex fixes everything."

"Amy," Aubrey chided. "Her jumping into Beca's bed is what got her into this mess to begin with." Aubrey looked at Chloe apologetically. "No offense."

"None taken," Chloe assured her. "And Aubrey's right, Amy. I think taking things slow in that aspect will do some good."

"Good for whom?" Amy frowned. "It'll just leave you both sexually frustrated. How's that fun for anyone?"

"We're supposed to be giving good advice," Aubrey stated.

"Get laid is pretty damn good advice," Amy assured them.

Chloe laughed and shook her head. "That'll happen in time. I just want to focus on getting her to trust me again." Chloe knew that the big issue in her relationship with Beca would be trust and she would try her hardest to make sure she earned it back.


	14. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

Chloe rang the doorbell to Beca's house and stood feeling quite anxious. Her grip on Beca's mother's cookbook tightened as she waited for the door to open. Beca had sent her a text earlier that day telling her when to come over but it had been a week since the two had spoken to each other. The door opened and Beca smiled at Chloe.

"Hey." Beca let Chloe enter the house. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Chloe answered. "Slightly worried if I'm being honest."

Beca closed the front door as she stared into Chloe's eyes. "Worried about what?"

"You changing your mind about this." She gestured between them. "How have you been this past week?"

Beca smiled. "I haven't changed my mind, and this past week was good. I was able to make some new mixes. I did a lot of thinking and sorted some things out."

"Like what?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"Just coming to terms with stuff," Beca answered. "Like how much I love you and really want us to work. We can't pick up where we left off, though. Every time I think about past conversations, I wonder if it was a lie or the truth. It's frustrating."

Chloe looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. We're past that," Beca said gently as she used her fingers to raise Chloe's chin so that the redhead was looking at her. "I want a fresh start with you. I want this day to start a new beginning. I don't want any more deception between us."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "A fresh start sounds perfect."

Beca returned the hug before pulling away from Chloe. She placed a gentle kiss on her lips before gesturing towards the kitchen. "Ready to start our date?"

"Definitely." Chloe followed Beca into the kitchen feeling happier than she had in a while.

* * *

Chloe was standing at the counter cutting vegetables as Beca sat on the counter behind her. The two had been talking about everything from how they grew up to what their favorite activities were. They were relearning each other's lives, nothing being filtered with lies.

Chloe finished up cutting the vegetables and looked over at Beca who was still watching her. "Thanks for the help."

Beca grinned. "I handed you a spoon earlier. I helped tons."

Chloe laughed and dished the vegetables into a pot on the stove. "This will be done soon. Can you set the table for me?"

Beca shook her head. "We can eat in the living room."

"Okay, living room it is." Chloe gestured to the stove. "What do you want to do while we wait for the food to finish?"

Beca hopped down from the counter and stared at Chloe for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss wasn't rushed. It was slow and passionate. They kissed for a few minutes before Beca placed one last peck on Chloe's lips.

Beca brushed her thumb over Chloe's bottom lip as she stared into her eyes. "I love how blue your eyes are. I could get lost in them."

"Beca." Chloe knew what Beca wanted but she also knew they shouldn't take that step yet.

"Hm?" Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck and placed gentle kisses along it.

"We shouldn't. We're supposed to be taking things slow." Chloe gasped as Beca nipped at her neck.

"I can go slow," Beca said with a hint of playfulness.

Chloe grinned. "I meant we shouldn't have sex."

Beca sighed as she raised her head to look at Chloe. "I know, and you're right. I just miss feeling you... and hearing you. You make the best sounds when you're beneath me."

Chloe expelled a breath. "Talking like that won't help the no sex rule."

Beca smirked. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Chloe kissed Beca before turning her around and gently pushing her out of the kitchen. "Go preoccupy yourself. I'll be out in a few minutes with dinner."

"Why can't I stay here?" Beca said, knowingly.

"You're distracting," Chloe stated.

Beca grinned and winked at Chloe before leaving the kitchen.

"Self-control, Beale. Self-control." Chloe knew giving into Beca was what caused all this to begin with so she needed to keep a lid on her libido for now.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were sitting in the living room eating while they watched TV. Beca wasn't paying attention to the television because she was more focused on the beauty beside her. Also, Stacie kept texting her for updates on their date. It reminded her of the night she finally made a move on Chloe.

"You're not paying attention," Chloe chided lightly.

Beca set her plate down on the coffee table and looked at Chloe. "Do you remember our first time together?"

Chloe smiled. "Every second of it."

Beca returned the smile. "Do you remember what I said to you after?"

Chloe looked into Beca's eyes as she nodded. "Yes."

* * *

_ Chloe had been undercover for almost a month now. She had become good friends with Beca during that time and found herself enjoying the company of the brunette immensely. She was currently sitting beside Beca on the couch while they watched a movie. She could tell Beca wasn't interested since she kept looking over at her or texting on her phone._

_ "Beca," Chloe whined when the brunette picked up her phone to respond to a text. "Pay attention to the movie."_

_ "I don't want to pay attention to the movie," Beca replied. "I want to pay attention to you."_

_ Chloe was caught off guard by Beca's words but decided to go along with it. "Is that why you've been on your phone all night?" Okay, so maybe she really was a bit jealous over someone else having Beca's attention when they were supposed to be spending time together. _

_ Beca grinned as she tapped around on her phone before handing it to Chloe._

_ Chloe took the phone and saw messages between Beca and Stacie._

* * *

_ Beca: I think I want to make a move on Chloe. Think I should?_

_ Stacie: Totally! You haven't liked anyone in so long. This is exciting! I want details later._

_ Beca: I'm nervous._

_ Stacie: Beca Mitchell... nervous?_

_ Beca: I don't want to ruin anything._

_ Stacie: You won't. Trust me. She wants you too. _

* * *

_ Chloe read through the rest of the messages before looking at Beca with a playful glint in her eyes. "So are you going to make a move?"_

_ "Should I?" Beca asked._

_ "I took you for someone who went after what she wanted." Chloe knew this was a bad idea. The worst idea. She couldn't stop it, though. She put the fact that she was undercover out of her head and focused on Beca and how she made her feel. _

_ Beca scooted closer to Chloe and moved her arm so it was resting behind Chloe on the top of the couch. She leaned in close until her lips were barely touching Chloe's. _

_ Chloe leaned forward to press their lips together and things took off from there. The kiss intensified and clothes were thrown every which way. _

_ "Not here." Beca breathed out. She got off the couch, pulling Chloe up with her. "Bedroom."_

_ Chloe smiled and followed Beca to her bedroom where they spent countless hours pleasing each other. _

* * *

_The following morning Chloe woke up to Beca watching her sleep. "What are you doing?" She smiled. Her voice was husky from last night's activities and from just waking up. _

_ Beca trailed her hand over Chloe's stomach. "I've never let anyone spend the night before." _

_ Chloe was surprised to hear this. "Ever?" _

_ "Nope," Beca replied. "Letting someone spend the night is weirdly intimate for me."_

_ Chloe quirked a brow in amusement. "Is this your way of asking me to leave?" _

_ Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "No." She stopped caressing Chloe's stomach. "I'm saying… I like this. I like you here."_

_ Chloe smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Beca's lips. "I like being here."_

_ Beca returned the smile. "Okay… cool."_

_ Chloe laughed lightly and cuddled into Beca. "Go back to sleep, weirdo."_

_ Beca grinned and placed a kiss on top of Chloe's head, using her finger to draw patterns on the redhead's back as she fell back asleep. _

* * *

"Nothing's changed in that aspect," Beca said, softly. "Not for me. I know I was harsh before after finding everything out but…" Beca linked her fingers with Chloe's. "This is where I want you. Here with me." Beca could tell throughout the night that Chloe still seemed worried about the condition of their relationship. She wanted to ease her mind.

Chloe gently squeezed Beca's hand. "And with you is where I want to be, Beca."

Beca smiled. "Cool."

Chloe laughed. "Cool," she said before kissing Beca. It was a short kiss but it held a promise of forever.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Six months later…

Beca entered one of her favorite cafés and looked around until she spotted Aubrey Posen sitting at a table sipping a cup of coffee. She took a deep breath before making her way over to the woman.

Aubrey looked up and quirked a brow when she saw Beca sit down across from her. "Where's Chloe?"

"I texted you from her phone," Beca explained. "I wanted to talk to you."

"And does Chloe know you're here?" Aubrey asked, curiously.

Beca shook her head. "She's sleeping. I purposely wore her out so she'd take a nap."

"Unwanted information," Aubrey stated. "So what do you want?"

Beca ran a hand through her hair, feeling a bit nervous. "Um, I want to ask Chloe if she'd want to live with me. I just wanted to know if there's a chance she'd actually say yes. You're her best friend so I figured I should ask you about it."

Aubrey stared at Beca hard for a few seconds before responding. "Do you think you two should be moving in together? You haven't been together that long."

"But we spend all our time together. It makes sense for us to just live together."

Aubrey sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Chloe loves where she lives. It's the perfect distance from work for her."

"Then I'll move into her house if she's okay with it," Beca said. "So do you think she'll say yes?"

Aubrey sighed. "She will."

Beca looked at Aubrey knowingly. "Are you going to try to talk her out of it?"

"Yes," Aubrey answered without hesitation. "I think it's too soon."

"But you think she'll say yes?" Beca asked just to make sure.

"Correct."

Beca grinned. "Then I'm asking her."

"Just remember that I own a gun and know several ways to get away with murder," Aubrey said, nonchalantly.

"Noted." Beca knew that Chloe hated that she and Aubrey still didn't get along after all this time and decided to make a small effort to change that. "So, are you hungry?"

"Why?" Aubrey asked, cautiously.

Beca shrugged. "Just figured we could talk and I could buy you lunch."

"What would we talk about?" Aubrey knew they didn't have a lot in common.

"We can talk about how much we hate people," Beca suggested. "I'm pretty sure neither of us are big fans of them."

Aubrey laughed lightly. "That is true. Alright, Mitchell. You can buy me lunch but don't think that it'll make me like you."

"No worries. I don't think anything can make that happen."

They ordered food and shared in what could pass as civil conversation until Beca left to get back to Chloe before the redhead woke up and found her missing.

* * *

Beca entered her house and made her way upstairs to her bedroom where Chloe was still asleep. She smiled and removed her shoes and jeans before getting into bed.

Chloe instantly curled into Beca's body, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Where'd you go?"

Beca should've known better than to think Chloe wouldn't notice that she had left. "Just out for a bit."

"Everything okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I just had some thinking to do," Beca explained.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Beca trailed her fingers through Chloe's hair. "Yeah, actually."

"I'm listening," Chloe assured her.

"So, I was thinking that it'd be a good idea if we lived together. We're always with each other. I think it just makes sense for us to take that step."

"You want to move in together?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"You sound surprised."

Chloe smiled. "I am. I always thought I'd be the one to bring it up."

"So… is it something you want to do? If you need more time, then that's cool."

"I -,"

"Actually, why don't you think about it," Beca cut her off. "You can let me know your answer tomorrow night."

"Okay, that's a good idea," Chloe said. "I'll let you know tomorrow night."

Beca was slightly worried that Chloe's answer could be no. She hoped she was wrong.

* * *

Chloe was at work trying to write a report up from a case she and Aubrey had but she couldn't stop thinking about Beca's question. She glanced over at her partner and saw the blonde working hard on her report. Chloe rolled her chair over to Aubrey. "Hey."

Aubrey looked away from her laptop. "Write your report."

"I'm taking a break," Chloe stated. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it urgent?" Aubrey asked, not wanting to be distracted.

"Beca asked me to move in with her," Chloe said.

"Oh, did she? I was starting to think she chickened out when you didn't call me last night to squeal about it."

Chloe frowned. "You knew she was asking me?"

"Uh huh," Aubrey answered as she continued to type.

"How?"

Aubrey explained to Chloe how Beca texted her from the redhead's phone.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think you should move in together. Just don't tell her I said that," Aubrey warned.

Chloe beamed. "So you do like her?"

"No," Aubrey replied. "I still think she's obnoxious. She makes you happy, though so she can't be that bad. Now go write your report."

Chloe rolled back over to her desk with a grin. She couldn't wait until tonight when she gave Beca her answer.

* * *

"Chloe should be here soon," Beca said to her friends as she got up from her couch. "You guys should get going."

"Want us gone so you can have celebratory sex with your girlfriend?" Stacie asked.

"She might say no," Beca pointed out.

Jesse shook his head. "She'll say yes." He had been hesitant about Chloe for a while but after a heart to heart a few months ago, he had decided to give her another chance.

"Definitely," Luke agreed. "There's no way she'll say no."

They heard the front door open and Stacie grinned. "Your wifey is here."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Chloe walked into the living room and smiled. "Hey, guys. What are you up to?"

"We were just leaving," Stacie replied. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of-,"

"Bye, Stacie," Beca cut her off before she could say anything dirty.

Chloe laughed at the antics of her girlfriend and her best friend. She said goodbye to them before going to give Beca a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Beca replied. "How was yours?"

"It was good," Chloe replied. "Closed a case today."

"Congratulations," Beca said. "We should celebrate."

"Actually, I wanted us to celebrate something else."

"Yeah? What's that?" Beca asked.

Chloe grinned. "Us moving in together."

Beca smiled big. "You want to live together?"

"Of course I do," Chloe beamed. "I was thinking we could find a new place that we both like."

"We could do that, or we could just move into your place," Beca suggested. "I don't mind."

"I want it to be somewhere new," Chloe said. "A place where we can start from scratch."

"Whatever you want is fine with me," Beca assured her. "I just want to be able to wake up to you every morning and fall asleep with you by my side every night."

"When did you get all sappy?" Chloe said, jokingly.

Beca grinned and linked their fingers together. "When I met you." She tugged Chloe towards the stairs but Chloe pulled her back and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Chloe. Come on. Stacie will be very disappointed if she doesn't hear that we had crazy sex to celebrate."

Chloe laughed and followed Beca upstairs to the bedroom where they spent a good amount of time celebrating the new step they were taking in their relationship.


End file.
